<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helleborus by uronhigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174635">Helleborus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uronhigh/pseuds/uronhigh'>uronhigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uronhigh/pseuds/uronhigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>少年過渡至青年時期的迷茫，一段三人之間的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 引子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>步從山崎店裡出來的時候，終電已經停了，他只好返回，向秀一借了店裡舊的單車，秀一說車有些生銹，小心些，步道了謝。</p>
<p>*<br/>山崎正在廚房做著收尾工作，他把明早需要的食材依次分類好，再放入冷藏庫，這時傳來了一陣敲門聲。</p>
<p>應該是掛著休店的牌子了，是誰呢？這個點。</p>
<p>「不好意思，請問有在人嗎？」混雜在雨中並不清晰的聲音。</p>
<p>「來了，請問是誰？」涼太一邊應著，一邊解著圍腰，向門口走去。</p>
<p>門外站著一位打著紅傘的少年，不過看樣子這傘並沒有起到太大的作用，半邊身子已經被雨水打濕，從白色上衣中透出清瘦的身體。</p>
<p>「啊，太好了，本以為山崎先生已經休息了呢，辛苦了。」</p>
<p>「嗯⋯⋯請問你是？」看著眼前這位似乎有些面熟的⋯⋯高中生吧，啊，是常客嗎，山崎涼太回憶著，<br/>「有什麼事請進來說吧。」他讓開身來。</p>
<p>「謝謝，不過就在這裡吧。」從少年發稍滴下水漣，在肩上印下一片痕跡。</p>
<p>「下著雨呢。」山崎指向屋簷。</p>
<p>「那麼，失禮了。」</p>
<p>少年名叫藤堂步，是附近中學高三學生，山崎想起，他經常會在下午看見他的影子，藤堂總是點一份素蕎麥面加可樂餅。</p>
<p>他坐下後，有些著急地開了口，「美玲⋯⋯我妹妹生病了。今天放學回家時，她就在說身體不舒服，我卻沒在意，只是讓她去休息⋯⋯啊，謝謝。」步微微起身，接過山崎遞來的熱茶，喝了一口後，捋了捋頭髮，繼續說道，<br/>「晚上睡覺前，我發現那孩子發燒了，突然才害怕起來。」</p>
<p>「帶她去了家附近的急診，醫生說可能有引起肺炎的危險，她現在在那裡吊著點滴。」</p>
<p>他雙手緊握著面前的茶杯，停頓片刻後，像是下了決心似的開了口，<br/>「這麼說可能有些突兀，可是我們倆，確實沒有家人可以依靠。」 步抬起頭，直視涼太，眼神清澈卻又飽含複雜的堅定。</p>
<p>少年的面容這時才終於被燈照亮，大概是周圍太暗，燈光慘白，乾淨的臉龐竟有些泛著青。</p>
<p>「我思來想去，這個時候還有些什麼人可以去請求幫助呢，經過貴店時，看見還有燈光，確實猶豫了很大一陣。抱歉，山崎先生，能否讓我借一些美玲必要的醫藥費呢？而我可以在課後來工作，直到還清這筆錢，因為我的確沒有⋯⋯足夠的存款來還給您。非常抱歉，從剛才開始就自顧自的說了這些。」</p>
<p>他開始從背包裡陸續拿出一些東西，一本病例薄，一本學生證，似乎是想讓山崎過目。</p>
<p>少年生的十分俊美，雨水打濕的烏髮乖順的伏在額頭，而那被熱茶潤色過的唇，在冷色的面容上，散發出稍許妖豔的氣息。</p>
<p>山崎看著步，想像著少年背著妹妹奔跑在雨中的樣子，美玲舉著的那把紅色的小傘，現在正安靜的靠在傘架上淌水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「藤堂君是嗎？情況我大概瞭解了，你也算是我們店裡的常客了吧。」</p>
<p>涼太雙手交叉抱在胸前，並沒有翻看桌上的東西，<br/>「我可以借你錢。」</p>
<p>「真的嗎，您能這麼說真是太好了，非常感謝。」</p>
<p>步站起鞠躬，笑容使這張充滿大人神情的臉終於有了些符合年齡的洋溢。</p>
<p>啊，對，那種目光，不該是這個年齡的孩子應該有的呢。</p>
<p>涼太走向屋內，想著。</p>
<p>這是十月的一個星期四，山崎第一次見藤堂步，後來步開始在蕎麥店打工，每週五天下課後一直到閉店時間，直到還完並不多的欠款，為了照顧妹妹，他也需要一個工作，便一直做了下來。</p>
<p>擔任和也明白他的處境，特許成績拔尖的藤堂在課上補眠，不過想著他終究是個孩子，還照顧著另一個孩子，也會因太過擔心，不時抽出一點時間，買些不會讓倔強少年拒絕接受的東西——一些生活用品，一些給妹妹的零食玩具帶給他，順道請兄妹倆吃些補充體力的食物。</p>
<p>在烤肉店裡，依舊穿著白色校服上衣的少年夾起肋骨肉堆在妹妹面前小碟裡，歪頭輕聲問：柚子胡椒？還是普通的醬汁？</p>
<p>因火熱氣氛而流汗的步，扒開前發擦汗，下意識的把襯衫挽到手肘，白皙又扁直的小臂上尚未變淺的煙頭印，每次都讓對面的人沉默著借喝一口啤酒移開視線。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 母親的信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>藤堂的夢想是什麼呢？</p><p>是當上律師，是不過失敗的人生。</p><p>而已經歪曲的道路，怎樣才可以回到繼續前往夢想的方向？</p><p>父親入獄，藤堂沒有收入來源，不論多麼出眾的頭腦，尚未成熟的身軀都需要承擔現實的重任。還好那天遇見了山崎先生，對他，藤堂是心懷感激的。</p><p>冬天，他從書店裡買回來已經看好許久的司法預備考試參考書，回家路上不忘給美玲買了最喜歡的烤紅薯，牽著她的小手，一蹦一跳地向家走去。</p><p>這不是普通的一日，藤堂知道自己今後不得不更加節省支出，為籌備明年考試的相關費用，以及今後私塾的費用，他擬定了計畫表，明年春天畢業之後，就會全心投入新的學習與工作中了。</p><p>「哥哥，你在寫什麼呀？」 美玲踮起小腳，想要看看步從回家開始就一直呆在書桌旁寫寫畫畫的東西。</p><p>「嘛，這是啊，和美玲一起，通向今後的美好生活的鑰匙。」抱起體重在同齡人中過於輕的孩子，讓她坐在自己腿上。</p><p>「不會再讓你不開心咯。」步捏著美玲的小手，把這柔軟的觸感在心裡烙下印記。</p><p>*<br/>最近店裡的生意一般，大概是寒冷的天氣大家都喜歡吃火鍋或烤肉拉麵之類的食物，清爽的蕎麥面店並不如大眾食堂那般熱鬧。山崎每天都會打包一些剩下的菜，讓店裡的員工帶回去。</p><p>秀一喜歡野菜類，而藤堂喜歡貝類，他們總是會私下交換分到的綜合天婦羅。</p><p>「我是不是太吃虧了，葷的都給你。」某天秀一如往常一般夾起赤貝和瑤柱的什錦天婦羅，與冬筍香菇對比了一下，正視著步，終於提出異義，</p><p>「你這麼想的嗎？我還以為你是草食系，不喜歡海鮮呢，記得上次你吃了還拉肚子。」</p><p>「話是這麼說沒錯啦⋯⋯不過，總有點便宜了你這傢夥的感覺呢。」</p><p>步回廚房拿了剩餘的蕎麥面，山崎對面的新鮮度一直很有講究，所以當天沒有賣完的面也會分給他們，</p><p>「どうぞ、把这些都拿回去吧。」</p><p>「步，這樣不是欺負你嗎，你總是這樣容易被忽悠可不好哦，我們之間倒沒關係，我是擔心你這傢夥呀，被別人輕易搶走自己的東西該怎麼辦。」</p><p>「怎麼忽然扯那麼遠，剛才不是還在說我拿了好東西嗎，所以才想多分你一點面，不要算了。」</p><p>「誒，我可沒這麼說。」眼疾手快的截下步準備收回的蕎麥面袋，秀一眨了眨眼睛，在步耳邊輕輕說道：「由衣和拓也會高興的。」 接著便邁開兩根竹簽似的腿跑著離開了。</p><p>「明天見！涼太，小步，明天見！」，跨上單車的他在店門外向他們揮手，</p><p>「明天見。」步回應著，</p><p>「不要沒大沒小！」廚房裡傳來山崎的聲音，乘他沒有沖出來，秀一已經騎遠了，步看著飛揚的雪星裡，秀一裹著黑色的呢子外套的身影愈變愈小。</p><p>秀一家裡有妹妹和弟弟，與他有些吊兒郎當的外表不符，是一位十分值得依靠的哥哥。</p><p>步來這裡之前，他就已經工作了很長時間了，聽老闆說起他的事，驚訝於與自己的經歷如此相似，只是秀一已經輟學，而他的父母親也已經去世，山崎無奈的笑著，說為什麼店裡淨是這樣人，搞得跟避難所一樣。</p><p>步，並沒有常去探望父親——如果那個男人還算父親的話。</p><p>他其實一貫沒有把自己放在受害者位置上考慮問題的習慣，但身上的傷並不能代表全部的恨，每次看到美玲瘦小的身軀在被窩裡不時會被一些輕微的動靜而嚇到驚醒時，除了輕輕撫摸與不停的說著：別怕，哥哥在這裡呢，什麼事都沒有喔，哥哥在美玲旁邊。而其他什麼也做不到時，從心眼裡虔誠祈禱著再也不要見到那個人。</p><p>至於母親，</p><p>母親和印象已經十分模糊了，他記不清那個女人的長相身材，在那個男人當時扯著她的頭髮狠狠向牆上一遍遍的撞去，毫無人性的叫駡時，當時還是小學生的步，抱著4歲的妹妹被媽媽鎖在在衣櫥裡，壁櫥的震動，連動著步的心跳，在薄薄的胸膛中強烈到似乎會炸開。</p><p>某天早晨，桌上並沒有準備的味增湯與米飯，跑回房間的步在抽屜的角落裡發現一封信，落款上並不是ママ，而是夏菜子。</p><p>夏菜子是那個女人的名字，</p><p>夏菜子是母親的名字。</p><p>那封信裡，寫著步從未見過面的另一個男人的住所位址，母親最後寫道，等父親死了，就來找我吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 大晦日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>年末山崎把大家召集在一起，就在店內舉辦了忘年會，除了兩位失足少年，還有平日打掃清潔的阿姨成田和負責採購的橋本大叔，那天早早閉店之後山崎讓藤堂步和櫛森秀一把家裡的孩子接過來，大家一起吃壽喜燒。</p><p>美玲穿著哥哥新買的毛呢格子裙，由衣和拓也也打扮的乾乾淨淨，一進門就說著新年快樂，成田看見這景象，打趣道：小大人比我們這些老人還會帶孩子呢，又從包裡拿出糖果分給美玲他們，一下子三個小孩都跑到她那裡去了，橋本準備了五個紅包偷偷分給孩子們，叫他們保密，回家再給哥哥，說是驚喜不能太早公佈。</p><p>步和秀一在廚房裡忙著處理食材，外面熱熱鬧鬧，步突然覺得這大概是自己過的少有的像樣的新年。</p><p>「想什麼呢，切均勻呀，豆腐。」秀一用不小的力氣敲了敲步的頭，<br/>「？！，你幹什麼。」<br/>「叫你好好切，一會兒煮著味道奇怪怎麼辦。」<br/>「沒想到你這麼在意這些細節，平時對客人怎麼看不出來。」</p><p>「你說什麼？」眼看下一個爆栗就要在頭上炸開，步只好求饒。<br/>「好好好，當我什麼都沒說，專家請好好洗菜吧。」<br/>「⋯⋯」</p><p>三個孩子果然很快就熟絡起來，不時傳來明亮的嬉笑聲。</p><p>「欸，我說，小步的媽媽是幹什麼工作的？」<br/>「幹嘛突然問這個。」水龍頭被關上，步感覺到秀一面對著自己，沒有直接回答他。</p><p> </p><p>「我的媽媽呀，是做晚上的工作的，那兩個孩子，幾乎都沒怎麼看到過她呢。」</p><p>步看向秀一，他最近理了頭髮，不是什麼髮型，只是比以前短了些，以前長長的發尾遮住了脖頸，前發也虛虛的遮住一點眼睛，修剪後露出了秀一比自己更加清晰的輪廓，內雙的眼皮帶著蘇松的清亮，現在正看著自己。</p><p>「但是我呢，偏偏看見過幾次她帶人回來做事的樣子。」秀一朝他勾了勾嘴角，步突然有些慌亂，忙轉過頭繼續切菜。</p><p>他覺的自己不應該聽到這些，他也認為秀一則不需要給自己坦露這些，可是並不如他所願，旁邊的人轉過身後，自顧自的繼續說道：</p><p>「我想涼太那傢夥大概跟你說過，我家有一個畜生。但是呢，那女人也不是什麼東西，他們湊成一對正是天造地設，連死都在一起呢。」</p><p>「不過只是工作，哪有什麼高低貴賤之分，你說的太過了。」<br/>「フフフ、啊這樣嗎，啊⋯⋯原來步是這樣想的啊，真是溫柔，原來如此。」</p><p>步隱約感到這笑裡的含義，沒有再搭話。</p><p>山崎拿出自家釀的糧食酒，度數還挺高，幾杯下肚，已經有些醉意，步只沾了一點，看著身邊的秀一，這已經是第幾杯了？三杯？五杯？不知道。</p><p>那人興奮的話說個不停，明明臉都被染上了櫻紅色，眼尾帶著殷紅，還吐字清晰地說著成田不要在客人打翻麵湯時立刻上前打掃，讓他們自己做嘛，橋本也是，明明市場盡頭家的海鮮更加合算，也新鮮，就不用一直在那一家進貨嘛。兩位老人紛紛搖頭，笑著說那怎麼行呢，這是工作態度和重要的商業夥伴關係，秀一呀，你是喝多了，少喝一點，山崎在一旁說著，你這小子，別靠自己的小聰明過日子，總有天會吃虧後悔的，但看樣子他的酒量並不好，說完這句話，看著步，似乎想要說些什麼，結果憋了半天，就憋出了「步啊⋯⋯ 別把壓力⋯⋯」便倒在了桌上。</p><p>待步和成田收拾完，已經是新年之後，橋本已經回家，山崎和孩子們早上二樓去休息了。</p><p>「那就這樣，好孩子，今天真是辛苦你了，還幫著收尾。」成田笑著，拍拍步的肩膀，</p><p>「別太累了喔，還在上學的孩子，最耗腦力體力了，今天我就先回去了，你和秀一好好相處，那孩子只是嘴上厲害，心裡可是一等一的軟。」<br/>「嗯，我知道的。」</p><p>成田點點頭：<br/>「你們啊，今天就在這裡休息吧，晚了帶著小孩也不方便，明天店休，不用太早起。」<br/>「謝謝。」<br/>「謝什麼，你們就像我的孫子一樣。」步送成田到店門口，雪已經停了，</p><p>「啊，看樣子會是豐收的一年呢，新年快樂，步」，成田拿起傘，微笑著朝步緩緩行了個禮。<br/>「是啊，新年快樂。」步回禮後目送她離開。</p><p>鎖好大門，回到店內，看到秀一眯著眼倒在沙發上，他大概還沒睡著，不時動個身。步依次把店內的燈關掉，只留下一盞，安靜地坐在凳子上，他暫時還不想叫他。</p><p>「過來，坐那麼遠幹什麼。」從光源與昏暗的交界處，秀一的聲音悠悠地傳來，步朝他的方向看去，那人轉了個姿勢，把沙發一半讓出來。</p><p>室內倒是不冷，暖氣充足，不像家裡，每次在布団裡都要放幾個熱水袋才能勉強暖和起來。步想，今天大概很快就能睡著吧。<br/>「嗯。」</p><p>不算寬大的沙發，剛剛夠兩位瘦削的少年側身睡下，步的背部貼著秀一的背部，大概是喝了酒的關係，那人有些體溫高，彷佛融化了一點兩人黏著在一起的那片皮膚，步有些不太舒服，想要轉身。</p><p>「別動。」秀一不耐煩，低沈的嗓音像是警告。<br/>「⋯⋯我還是起來吧，你好⋯欸、幹什麼？」<br/>從身後伸出一隻手把步牢牢框住，滾燙的掌心熨在步的手腕上，有一瞬間，步甚至以為那遙遠卻鮮明的疼痛又要來臨，而隨即傳來的體溫只是在老舊的疤痕上覆蓋上了一片似水的柔軟。</p><p>「叫你別動。」耳後的熱氣蒸騰，聲音帶著蒸餾過的酒氣熏著步，語氣比之前稍軟。</p><p>當秀一的唇切實接觸到那片皮膚時，毫無疑問的接收到了懷裡那人不小的震顫。步不禁把自己縮小再縮小了一點，秀一把頭埋進他的肩裡，安撫般的舔舐。</p><p>步聞到一股夾雜在濃重酒氣中的清奇的樟木味，秀一才修剪得堅硬的發尾刺得他脖頸發癢。</p><p>身後那人的一隻手輕撫過自己尾椎的骨節，一扣一扣，摸得他有些發抖，想把身子反弓，好避開那些點燃自己的火星，不想著急著挺胸，乳頭卻被沙發粗糙的生地摩擦到，</p><p>「⋯⋯嗯」</p><p>他沒多想，腦袋暈暈沉沉，甚至懷疑起那人的醉意是否都傳給了自己，額頭和鬢角也已經泛汗，不經輕聲哼出來。秀一似乎是笑了，卻沒有聲音，貼著自己小幅度的抖著，靈巧的手猶如一條細蛇順著自己背部的溝壑向下走去，最後帶著溫度伸進步的褲子裡，握住了自己已經有些潮的物什，有輕有重地摩挲著，另一隻手掐著步扁平的臀部，力道不小，臀肉變得不自然的飽滿起來。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯」<br/>「⋯⋯放鬆」</p><p>「我做這種事也是很專業的，和那女人一樣。」<br/>步模模糊糊想到，果然自己還是把他惹生氣了。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>有一句話是這樣說的，人與人之間不是選擇與被選擇的關係，只是相遇了而已。</p><p>新年伊始，步趁著休息把家裡不要老東西統統打包，有些買掉，有些扔掉。他平日很少進父母原來的和室，後來家裡只有自己和美玲，兩人也把布團並排鋪在客廳睡覺。</p><p>他在掉了漆的梳粧檯裡發現了一打老照片，猶豫著把那些擁有波浪形花邊的紙片扣在桌上，背後標記著1990 夏，那時美玲剛剛生下來3個月。<br/>步在腦子裡勾勒起畫，8歲的自己，尚未破裂的家庭，母親芥黃色的細帶涼鞋，父親粗壯的臂膀，夏季的熱海，小小的美玲大概在母親懷裡吧。</p><p>清晰的程度過於細節，他開始驚奇於自己的這有失偏頗記憶力，也發現這久久被封印過的和室所擁有的驚人的包容力。他膝下的榻榻米，在長久時間裡沒有通風過的輕微黴味中，隱約飄灑著熟悉的衣櫥裡的線香味，他嗅到梳粧檯附近還有母親的脂粉味，明白是不可能的事，他也確實地感到自己聞到了。</p><p>步理性的認為自己沒有秀一對他母親的情愫激烈，比起那樣的憤恨，自己更像是被剝落掉了一塊心上的組織，組織上流動的血液便是與母親的連接部分。他認為自己不痛也不恨，只是缺失了一些生理上該有的連結而已。</p><p>他沒有再看那些照片，拉開抽屜重新放回了原處。</p><p>關上和室的門，一種奇怪的釋然油然而生，還不行，這裡果然繼續被封印為好。轉頭看見美玲在新買的被爐裡剝著蜜柑，舉起小手，笑著說道「給哥哥」，他邊走向美玲，邊聞到自己身上帶出來的味道，一屁股坐進被爐裡，緊緊抱住她。<br/>他突然想去看看自己的母親。</p><p>那天晚上，輾轉中他反復且多餘地思考自己該以什麼方式與身份出現，他設想母親在都內那有名的坂道上的純白色的一戶建門口，並一心認准她會因看見他而驚慌失色。其實她未必會一眼就認得他，步沒想到這裡，就開始強迫自己打消這無理卻又濃重的念頭。</p><p>又過了多久，他開始思念起秀一，竟然安心下來，很快便睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>步開始在週末前往麻布，這裡的空氣彷佛與自己居住成長的下町不一樣，來往的光鮮亮麗的都市白領，過於整齊排列的行道樹，反射出耀眼光芒的玻璃幕牆，時尚咖啡廳外坐著穿著精緻的年輕人，都使他行走在街道上有些拘束感他認為秀一有不屑於世俗的乖戾清麗，每次產生這樣的想法時，他都痛恨起自己習慣被束縛的劣性。</p><p>與步想像的不同，那封信上的位址住戶並不是笠間家——母親嫁給笠間崇也是五年前的事，出現什麼變故也是不奇怪的。從院子外可以看見在那棟氣派的雙層別墅，木質的門牌上，頗有風雅的刻著「沼田」兩個字。</p><p>他已經來過多次，想著這家人會清楚母親的去向吧，但也始終沒有上前詢問的勇氣，小心翼翼在街上的綠化帶邊隱藏起自己的身影打探。某天，突如其來的被人從身後拍了拍背。</p><p>「幹什麼喔？鬼鬼祟祟的。」<br/>驚嚇的想要故作鎮定，慢慢轉過身來。<br/>「你好。」</p><p>是個斜跨著背著巨大公文包，穿的長風衣與運動鞋，現在正露出倉鼠一般牙齒笑著的男人。</p><p>「怎麼了，有認識的人在這裡嗎，還是偷窺暗戀的人？」<br/>「沒什麼，失禮。」<br/>步微微點頭，準備離開。</p><p>「欸，別著急嘛，我沒准可以幫你呢。」那男人跟上前來，還是那副半笑不笑的表情。</p><p>「真的沒有什麼事，我只是路過。」<br/>「是嗎？我可是看見你好多次了唷。」說著便開始在包裡翻找著什麼，「我看看，你總是週末來呢，啊對，是高中生嘛。」，男人用手指了指步胸前的校徽，「還是名校呢」手上的一遝照片，一張張都是從背後，側面拍攝的步。</p><p>「你⋯這是幹什麼。」<br/>「放心，在下是沼田家的家庭教師吉本，只是單純好奇，藤堂步同學每週每週來沼田家，卻又不進去的原因而已。」</p><p>「！為什麼連我的名字？」<br/>自稱吉本的男人低下頭來，在步耳邊輕聲細語，<br/>「秘，密。」</p><p>「不過呢，你最好還是老實告訴我，不然，我可是會叫警察的唷。」不知是真的裝傻還是假的，吉本瞇著一隻眼睛，嘟著嘴，翹起大指小指做了個電話的手勢，步頭也不回的快步離開了。</p><p>他沒聽到身後的男人低聲說了一句，「いいねえ」。</p><p>步幾乎是落荒而逃，他從未料到會被人發現自己的行蹤，在回家的電車上翻覆思考著到底是哪裡做的不夠隱蔽，竟然被調查了個人資訊，那個吉本真的只是沼田家的家庭教師嗎？</p><p>腦海裡出現的那個倉鼠臉的男人，步搖搖頭，如何也無法讓自己輕易相信發生了這樣的事。<br/>在家門口從褲兜裡掏出鑰匙的時候，一張小小的紙片被帶了出來，步從地上拾起，發現是吉本的名片。</p><p>「⋯⋯」<br/>什麼時候⋯啊，也只有那個時候了吧，說什麼著「秘密」，自己竟緊張得一點也沒有發現。<br/>「⋯100%東大？」真是⋯一個比一個無法讓人坦率接受的資訊闖進腦中，「那個倉鼠臉？」，步再看一次，也覺得十分奇怪，便把名片壓在玄關的鞋櫃那放鑰匙的小盤下，不再去管它了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 家庭教師</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>步把全部的心思放在了司法學習與畢業考試之上，工作時間也自願增加了週末，為的是讓自己忙碌起來，心無旁騖的準備著一切，另一方面，司法的知識繁瑣複雜，他常常熬夜讀書，思念母親的念頭也被日復一日的循環慢慢壓制住了。</p><p>秀一覺得奇怪，如此愛妹妹的步，竟捨得週末不休息陪陪美玲，他經常叫美玲週末上店裡來，就算只是在二樓看書或和由衣玩，也比一個人待在家裡好，山崎的店從此更向收容所前進了一步。</p><p>某天中午步正吃著自己帶的咖哩便當，秀一發現只是即熱便當罷了，</p><p>「哇，步不會料理？」他確實是驚訝到了，以為自己生活了這麼久，總該自己會做一點飯。</p><p>「⋯怎麼了。」步小心翼翼地處理著加熱包，用指尖拈起，一副生怕被燙到的樣子。</p><p>「看樣子美玲跟著你也是受了不少罪。」</p><p>「什麼罪不罪的⋯」</p><p>秀一覺得步是有少爺脾氣，沒有少爺命，準確的說，不光是少爺脾氣，他有世人對少爺的標準上的長相，頭腦，還有一種本能的潔身自好。潔癖症？大概是，那是自己身上沒有的一種流於表面但又不露骨的潔癖，是外表的整潔，是禮數的周全，是說話時用詞準確，在外人面前是不失態的表演，從而浸入體內的一種風情。</p><p>他覺得假，又覺得真。他甚至懷疑在他情難自禁的時候又有幾分真呢，後來真真假假，都被那人壓抑不住溢出的喘息中夾雜著的一聲一聲「秀一」沖淡了。</p><p>「吃點這個吧。」他拿出自己的便當盒，裡面有玉子燒和顏色豐富的配菜，還有幾個飯團。</p><p>「這確定不是由衣的？」步指指煎成小章魚的香腸。</p><p>「不是。」秀一撓撓鼻子，眼神閃爍著遊移開。</p><p>「我不用了，咖哩挺好吃，快去叫他們下來吃飯吧。」</p><p>「你吃，我再去廚房弄點就是。」他不知道這人最近是在幹什麼，怎麼又瘦了點，大概清楚他為了考試確實是用功，但也不致於。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「歡迎光臨⋯」步正在門口的收銀處按著機器，把一長串數位輸入之後，才抬頭，這一看發現走進店內的是那個依舊背著巨大斜跨包，穿著運動鞋的男人，他還沒反應過來，秀一已經拿著菜單走向了吉本。</p><p>「呀，看起來都很好吃呢⋯好難決定」吉本翻看著，笑著問秀一「有什麼推薦的嗎？」</p><p>「本季特別推薦是山藥泥拌面與什錦蔬菜天婦羅的套餐。」</p><p>「那是什麼，聽起來很好吃⋯」</p><p>「那⋯我就要一份香蔥鴨肉沾面和蟹肉可樂餅，喔對了，啤酒一杯。」考慮了一陣，吉本用手指反復按壓著自己豐滿的下唇，把菜單合上遞給秀一，並露出倉鼠一樣的牙齒笑著。</p><p>「好的，請稍等。」秀一轉身向廚房報了菜名，嘟囔著「完全無視嗎⋯⋯步，快倒水。」</p><p>這陣已經接近八點，二月才過沒多久，還是黑的早，店內客人也不算多，步倒了杯冰水拿著擦手巾一起放在吉本面前。</p><p>「請慢用。」</p><p>「啊，我不想喝冰的欸，」倉鼠臉摳摳頭皮，好像很困擾的樣子。</p><p>「啊，好的，我去給您倒茶，客人。」步端起水杯放回託盤上。</p><p>「欸欸⋯不要，就溫水就可以。」</p><p>「好的，那請問啤酒需要常溫的嗎？」</p><p>「唉，步啊，常溫的啤酒可以喝嗎？」吉本歪著頭，用手捏著自己的臉。</p><p>「這個⋯取決於客人您的喜好。」步沒想到這人在店裡也會直呼自己的名字，下意識地後退了一步。</p><p>「當然是不行啦，啤酒怎麼可以喝不冰的嘛，ねえ、」吉本轉頭像是徵求旁邊的顧客的意見的點頭，再笑著轉過來盯著步。<br/>「好的，請稍等，馬上給您送來。」</p><p>「嗯嗯，對了我可樂餅不要醬汁唷！」<br/>「好的。」</p><p>這人明顯是知道自己在這裡工作了，跑來挑三揀四也不知道是做什麼，我也就裝傻就行，步心想。</p><p> </p><p>「哎呀，謝謝款待，真是好吃。」<br/>吉本雙手合十，把筷子放回筷架，他拿起包，走向收銀台。</p><p>「一共1200日圓。」</p><p>「額，好飽⋯步，看在我們倆的關係上，打個折扣咯。」吉本剔著牙齒，打了一個響亮的嗝。</p><p>「這位客人，小店只有微薄利潤，除非常連客有優惠，平時是不能打折的。」</p><p>「欸，什麼常連客嘛，步好冷淡。」倉鼠臉厥起嘴。</p><p>「我們以後會經常見面哦，不過別對你的小男友說。」低頭小聲說著這樣的話，步還沒反駁，吉本便朝那邊的秀一抬抬手，出了門。</p><p>秀一在角落揣著手，不知從那人走後盯看著步的樣子多久，直到有人叫加菜，「好的，來了先生。」才甩甩抹布，繼續工作了。</p><p>*<br/>3月，畢業，在隨風散落的櫻花下，大家一起合影，擔任和也被圍在眾人中間，笑的齜牙咧嘴。</p><p>女生們三五個聚在一起，流著眼淚，又要笑著交換禮物和討論一些不切實際的約定，男生們則依舊嘻笑打鬧，都把離別的複雜心緒藏起來。</p><p>藤堂也不例外，這個班級，有一種歸屬感的東西，是自己長久以來都缺失的，所幸在最後的日子裡被找了回來，他和他們一樣，還沒有分別，就開始在對未來的憧憬中回憶著以前的時光了。</p><p>足球部的部長多田來給部員分發了隊服，說是合影留念，洗得泛白的上衣，每個人的名字都繡在胸前。</p><p>藤堂被左右的隊友勾肩搭背，吼出每次上場之前的口號，一瞬間好像回到了那幾次激烈的拼搏之中，看向鏡頭，刺眼的閃光燈映出少年們的熱烈。</p><p>「藤堂君，請⋯請收下這個。」黑澤從遠處小跑過來，雙手遞給步一封粉色的紙袋，</p><p>「這是？」</p><p>「啊，不是什麼很貴重的東西⋯只是一點小心意⋯藤堂君能用上就好了。」</p><p>步打開紙袋，裡面裝著一根銀灰色與藍紫色毛線交織雜糅的圍巾，</p><p>「哇，謝謝！是黑澤同學親手織的嗎，好厲害。」</p><p>「想著天氣都快轉暖了，還用得上嗎，猶猶豫豫的，不過最終⋯最終還是拿來了，也算是個紀念。」</p><p>「紀念？」</p><p>「⋯對⋯我，我要出國留學了，大概很長一段時間都不會再回日本。」黑澤依舊低著頭，不安似的的整理著頭髮。</p><p>「這⋯樣嗎，這樣啊，那不是很好嗎，恭喜你呀，黑澤同學！」步放棄遲疑，向她真誠的笑著。</p><p>這個女孩，在自己深陷灰色地帶的時候，單純的像一束光照了進來，不禁讓人心儀，而兩個人處在兩條不同的道路上，這也是自己清楚的事實，如今，除了祝福，沒有其他的念頭。</p><p>有其他女生過來想要步的第二顆紐扣，步早就把它取下來，偷偷塞進了黑澤手裡。</p><p>步收到了不少封信，都是些可愛的女孩子紅著臉忸怩的送來的，信封上貼著心型或其他閃閃的畫片，一看就是趁著最後的機會表達心意。</p><p>這是渴求著什麼呢，一個回復嗎，還是單單只是完成自己的心願呢，畢竟，在這之後，大家都會各自的生活，不會再一起在教室裡學習，距離也就被拉開了，那為何不在這之前表達出來呢。</p><p>步在心底揣摩著少女們的心思，他突然回過神來，覺得自己太過惡質，不該這樣計較的看待這些珍重的感情。</p><p>他想到秀一，該怎樣概括他們之間的關係，自己和這些女孩的有什麼區別之類，據他所知，秀一是有女朋友的，那些煎成章魚的香腸，切的小小的西蘭花與培根卷，應該不會是一個男生做的。</p><p>自己和她又有什麼區別呢，自己的感情，是和這些女生一樣的青澀嗎。</p><p>他們還沒有做過愛，直白的說，秀一和自己還沒有生理上相互連結，秀一沒有進入過自己，自己大概也不會進入他的身體，他一直有些說不清道不明，對於自己還未與女孩兒們性交這回事，在之前的十幾年當中並未覺得不妥。在與秀一的交往中，他認為自己大概輸在經驗上，但秀一當然不會勉強自己。</p><p>他們只是撫慰著對方，秀一先撩起又吞噬掉步的欲望，再讓步接納他。為何會採用這樣的方式，步也有過疑問，後來慢慢覺得汲取和交換秀一身上與自己相同的氣味，不是什麼壞事。</p><p>至於感情，至於說感情⋯</p><p>大家計畫晚上去吃烤肉，現在就就此解散。</p><p>步和大家一起出了校門，約定了時間就相互道了別，一個人向山崎店裡走去，要給他們說一聲才好。</p><p>「唷，恭喜畢業，藤堂步同學！」</p><p>這聲音，不太好的預感。</p><p>「欸，別走那麼快嘛。」突然歪頭佔據視線的不是別人，正是那個倉鼠臉家教，步沒有停下，加快腳步向前走去。</p><p>「哇，好學生都這麼清高的喔，不理人。」</p><p>「那我現在就去告訴你們那些同學，深受大家喜愛的藤堂步君，實際上是有偷窺癖好的人呢。」</p><p>「你⋯說什麼？」</p><p>「我，說，的，也，沒，錯，吧。」</p><p>吉本一字一句的吐字，一點一點靠近直到鼻尖都快要和步碰在一起的程度，手裡還是拿著那些偷拍步的照片。</p><p>「根本沒有這回事，請你不要再騷擾我了。」</p><p>「那好唷，只要你答應我個條件，所有這些煩心事，都不會出現啦！」</p><p>「我為什麼⋯⋯」</p><p>「欸，別著急反駁。」吉本用一隻豎起的手指堵住步的嘴巴，輕輕搖搖頭，「不會對你有壞處的，我只是想幫你而已。」</p><p>「幫我？」</p><p>「你的母親，藤堂夏菜子，不，現在是笠間夏菜子對吧，我知道她在哪裡喔。」</p><p>步突然站住了，面前這人到底是什麼來頭，連自己的想法都知道得一清二楚，真是可怕。</p><p>男人雙手抱胸，一副我在給你機會的表情。</p><p>步沉默了幾十秒，終於開口。</p><p>「好，什麼條件，我答應你。」</p><p>吉本荒野機械的露出笑容，「いいねえ。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 畢業禮物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>步隨即便後悔了，在他被一種神不知鬼不覺的指引下說出我答應你的時候，就有一種不好的預感。</p><p>怎麼可以這樣輕信一快要對自己知根知底，自己卻對他完全不瞭解的人呢。不禁懷疑起吉本嘴裡提出來的條件，大概是令人恐懼的譫妄吧。</p><p>事實上道理是道理，而感性占了上風，頭腦的作用就只是在事後考慮，再安上一個令自己接受的理由，好更加熟練的陷入下次上頭的囹圄。</p><p>而在吉本說出那樣的話之後，步還是沒辦法用這樣的方式來寬慰自己，他只能覺得，這人，大概確實是有問題吧。</p><p>「你，從現在開始就是我的狗了。」</p><p>開玩笑也要有個度，一臉嚴肅的說出這樣的話，可以肯定這個人是瘋狂的。</p><p>「我會負責你和妹妹的生活開銷，你馬上就要進私塾了對吧，那些打工的錢當然不夠，還有考試的費用，我都可以給你結清，而你母親的事，我也會全權負責調查，期限呢，就到找到你母親的時候。」</p><p>「怎麼樣？總之，非常之划算，你只用乖乖聽話，沒有什麼壞處，還可以按自己的計畫生活。」</p><p>「哎呀，你真是幸運，遇上我這樣的主人。」</p><p>步用目光掃過道路旁一間一間的店面，三度開放又飄落的櫻花依舊如雪一般，沒有眷戀的飛舞著，試圖捕捉周圍環境與天氣是否有細微變化，他有種陷入非現實與現實夾縫中聽吉本講話的錯覺，莫名半瘋狂的人與半瘋狂的話，迫使他想要找一個錯位的理由，順藤摸瓜製造一個可以讓自己心服口服的路徑。</p><p>可惜他失敗了，不，正常人都會「失敗」。</p><p>而這人不是正常人。</p><p>「幹嘛一副吃了屎味咖哩的表情，這是多麼好的事。來，一起回你的狗窩，去和小男友說一聲。」吉本上前，伸出手一把攬住步。</p><p>「吉本先生，我不知你是出於什麼目的能說出這樣的話，不過，這都是我最後一次提醒你。」步讓開身來，向後退。</p><p>「請不要再騷擾我，以及秀一，山崎的店並不是狗窩，我也永遠不可能是你的狗。母親的事不用麻煩你，如果要報警的話，請便吧，但是我也會報警的，不知成年人的實質性騷擾與未成年人的好奇到底那一個會更嚴重呢？」</p><p>步直視著吉本荒野，稍顯幼稚的話也好，不夠圓滑的清澈眼神也好，都是少年的武器。</p><p>「あらあら、好像你誤會了什麼，我可不是你的敵人吶。」吉本輕皺眉頭，無奈的想到不該是這麼惡劣的玩笑吧，面前的步面色平靜卻也是絕對不再讓他在前進一步的態度，與自己教過的學生都不一樣，真是棘手。</p><p>「誤會嗎，那使我產生這樣誤會的人並不是別人，正是吉本先生你呢。」</p><p>嘖，吉本在心裡罵了一句，看著步端正的鞠躬再走開，卻也輕聲笑了出來，還能裝多久呢，你千瘡百孔的內裡，只有我能救得了。</p><p>*<br/>步回到山崎店裡，下午正在準備工作中，還沒有客人在店裡，山崎大概去採購了。</p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>「啊，步回來了，恭喜畢業啊，步。」成田笑著小跑過來。</p><p>「恭喜。」橋本拍拍步的肩膀，讓他進屋。</p><p>秀一一直埋頭處理食材，瞥見步過來才打了聲招呼，桌子正中放著成田做的角煮。</p><p>「啊，步快來嘗嘗，大家都說好吃呢，不輸給最近美食雜誌上吹的很神的那什麼，喔對，小山家的。」</p><p>「謝謝，嗯⋯」步塞了塊肉進嘴咀嚼起來，一下子眼睛彷佛放了光。</p><p>「真好吃！」</p><p>「是嗎？⋯既然廣受好評，要不加到菜單裡⋯⋯」成田笑著假裝思考起來。</p><p>「還可以加到套餐裡不是嗎？」步積極的建議著，</p><p>「我開玩笑吶，步真是，很快就會把人隨口說的話當真呢。」</p><p>「是嗎，我倒覺得真的可以呢。」</p><p>成田笑的合不攏嘴，說下次再做些拿手菜給步吃。</p><p>*<br/>「同學們說要去聚一聚，今天晚上我就不在店裡了。」</p><p>「我幫你說一聲就行。」秀一說著擦乾手，點了支煙在店背街的梯子上蹲著抽了起來，步站在一邊用腳撥動著石子。</p><p>後廚出來有一塊空地，秀一常常在休息時間過來吞雲吐霧。</p><p>「那是什麼？」秀一指著步手裡的口袋，</p><p>「啊⋯同學給的，禮物。」</p><p>「誒⋯⋯」像是被煙熏到，秀一瞇起細長的眼睛，</p><p>「這麼受歡迎？」</p><p>「沒有的事。」步知道就這樣帶回來不算明智之舉，他也不能隨隨便便把這些東西扔掉，拿在手裡還沒來得及放在某個地方，想著本來也無需這樣小心翼翼，卻總覺得有些不太好。</p><p>「晚上吃什麼？」</p><p>「烤肉⋯行了吧，我先回去了。」</p><p>「著什麼急。」秀一把煙摁滅，抓起步那只空著的手向倉庫走去。</p><p>「我其實苦惱挺久的，該拿什麼禮物恭喜你畢業。」步把袋子放在貨架上，看著秀一背過身鎖上了門。</p><p>「哪需要呢，用不著的。」</p><p>「咚——」一聲巨響，在空曠的倉庫中回蕩。</p><p>貨架上的紙袋被秀一甩出去多遠，散落一地的花哨信紙，以及那根銀灰色的圍巾沾滿灰塵的滾在一邊。</p><p>「那怎麼好，人生只有一次的高中畢業不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>秀一抬起步的下巴吻了上去，有力的舌頭毫不遲疑的撬開了步柔軟飽滿的雙唇，帶著煙味的唾液，攪亂著步的鼻息，身後抵著脊背的貨箱使他毫無退路，那雙才處理過生鮮的手，殘留著海腥味掌著步的後腦勺。</p><p>舌的交融也好，找準時機換氣也好，細細的摩挲也好，步都不熟練，他只能跟著秀一的節奏。一吻結束，已經有些帶喘，殷紅的雙頰熱氣升得太快。</p><p>秀一看到這人唇邊因為自己帶出來的晶亮，不禁感到血都向下腹走去，有些腫脹感充盈起來。</p><p>他順著步顯著青筋的頸脖吸吮，那人反抗推搡著，說會留下痕跡，說不能在看得見的地方，他心想這是什麼理由，這個時候找也不找個說服力強的。還想按著規矩慢慢來，這些話卻像是催促，他伸手進步純白色的襯衫裡，狠心地掐了掐那人胸前的茱萸，打圈揉捏著，步有些受不住的抖著。</p><p>「嗯⋯疼」他小聲地噓氣。</p><p>步因還不會那所謂的挑逗，所動所言都是真實。他不知道在秀一眼中，這才是他最為罪惡與淫靡的部分，那與平日克制與分寸的外表不一樣的部分，被幹擾到失去控制的部分，秀一想要看到。</p><p>他秀氣整潔的外表之下，怎麼同時存在著如此易感的身體呢，當秀一握住步已經半勃，前端滲出液體的陰莖時，他不禁又開始懷疑起來，他突然想到那個男人，那個一進店就叫只叫藤堂名字的男人。</p><p>「⋯真是⋯怎麼這麼快」<br/>「最近都沒有自己解決嗎⋯⋯」</p><p>這半個月是學校的考試周，為了不幹擾他，自己沒怎麼主動，每次工作完他們也就各自回家了。步小聲的唔咽，沒辦法坦率說出，是因為秀一讓自己太舒服。</p><p>一把拉下那人縫線筆直的制服褲，兩條白晃晃的腿在天窗投進的昏暗光線中，散發著禁忌的透明。</p><p>步感到自己被濕潤溫暖包裹住了，一次次如波浪般的刺激讓他站不穩，慌忙抓緊腳趾，皮革的鞋面因此變得鼓起，咬住下唇也抵不住一波波快感的侵蝕，酥麻了骨頭，才輕聲瀉出幾聲難耐的呻吟，雙手撐在低頭身下那人的肩膀上，扣著他突出的肩胛骨。秀一正伏在自己最為羞恥的地方吞吐著，舌尖沿著勃起的性器上的血管來回舔舐，雙球也被握在掌心玩弄，不時抬眼看著步。</p><p>步很快便皺起眉頭，撇著身體射了精，頭無力的歪牆上，汗把鬢髮打濕，黏膩在臉龐，低頭看見秀一臉上沾著的白濁，還沒站起來便忙翻找著包裡，拿出自己的手帕擦拭。</p><p>「⋯⋯對不起。」<br/>「我不想聽你說這樣的話。」</p><p>秀一抓住步慌亂的手，讓他看向自己，被欺負過的人，一對大眼睛裡充斥著淚水，紅暈連成一片，衍生到還起伏不定的胸前，</p><p>「你來幫我。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>步一回到家裡便進了浴室，在清洗自己身體的時候，帶著奇異的審視。</p><p>秀一觸摸過的地方還是滾燙的，他一一用水淋過，竟又激起剛才的些許悸動，想起秀一在自己口腔裡咬合出的形狀，那膻腥的氣味，漱口時的幹嘔，都無一不是新奇的性事留下的痕跡。</p><p>是與自瀆不同的充實，<br/>步認為自己是喜歡秀一的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 告白（吉本荒野視角）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>我在沼田家以吉本荒野的身份作為小兒子的家教老師已經有一段時間了。</p><p>不得不說，這個家無可救藥的一盤散沙，四人之間互不關心，各自心懷鬼胎，還真能將就的生活在一個屋簷之下，對此我也是相當佩服。</p><p>那天我在雜物間裡翻找茂之小時候的相冊，他現在已經開始去上學，在我的慫恿下邀請了班上同學來參加自己的生日派對。我雖然清楚並沒有人會來，不過做戲當然要認真做全套，當失望來臨時，他想必會狠狠的傷心吧，讓他清楚別指望不費力的妄想會使人輕易改變，而虛偽的假像才是現實的常態。</p><p>架子最下層的角落裡有一本包裹著棕色磨砂紙的東西，我想應該是這本沒錯，大概已經放在那裡很久，像是把照片洗出來以後，就從未拿出來看的樣子。<br/>我把那冊影集拿出來，拍掉封面的灰塵，就著雜物間裡暗淡的燈光翻看起來。</p><p>出乎意料的，裡面並不是沼田一家，而是另一個看起來十分幸福的家庭。第一張便是全家福，大概是在熱海，照片裡的人都笑得真實，但這照片是撕毀過再被人拼貼起來的。</p><p>照片中間站著的女人非常美麗，身著一條豆沙綠的連身裙，有著剛剛生產過，豐腴恬靜的身體，手中抱著的嬰兒含著手指，被包裹在淺藍色的布巾裡，旁邊的男人雙手叉腰，笑的燦爛，一副老好人的面相，哎呀，這樣的男人，不知會做出什麼事來呢。</p><p>我把目光停留蹲在最前面穿著背心的男孩，是個不太適應鏡頭的孩子，長得和母親非常像，秀氣的鼻子，飽滿的嘴唇，一雙充滿羞澀的眼睛，因為光線的原因半眯著，如果不是髮型的關係，我大概會把他當作女孩子。</p><p>相冊裡的照片幾乎每張都有不同程度上的損毀，背面貼著膠布，是之前住在這裡的那家人留下的嗎，我不知為何十分好奇，便帶回自己房間，仔細研究著。</p><p>最後一張是男孩穿著制服在學校門口照的，他戴著圓帽，上身穿著西服，一雙筆直白皙的腿從短褲裡探出，小腿被乖巧的包裹在紺色的長筒襪裡，身後的看板上寫著「平成一年度入學式式場」。</p><p>我把相片從透明的塑封裡取出來，背面標有「1989 藤堂步 」的字樣。</p><p>「真可愛。」躺在床上把相冊壓在胸口，算著簡單的算術，平成一年嗎⋯現在的話，現在大概是高中生了吧，長什麼樣子了呢，可不要像這家裡的長男那樣才好。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>某天與沼田先生在桑拿房裡放鬆時，如往常一般，聊著些沒辦法在大夥面前說的話題。<br/>他說起不久前被我暴露的外遇相方淺海的事，哎呀，明明是我安排的人，還這樣念念不忘，我不得不覺得自己的欣賞水準真是不錯，但誤打誤撞合了他的口味，倒是唯一讓我自我懷疑的部分。</p><p>後來他開始扯些房子的事情，說實際上這家買的非常便宜，因為之前住的人急需出手，價格遠遠低於這片區的其他房源，雖然自己也擔心過是否發生過什麼事，可是最終還是買了下來，算來算去節省了將近一半的費用。</p><p>沼田低頭抿嘴一會兒，又抬起頭來，直直望著天花板，他做這個動作的時候，通常是代表沈浸在自我滿足當中，我該稱讚他的決策英明嗎，對著那張吊著兩隻巨大眼袋衰臉，我實在是不想做違背自己意願的事啊。</p><p>於是我決定無視他的要求，裝作不解風情的移開話題，「之前那家人，現在去哪裡了呢？」</p><p>他大概失望了，稍稍呆看了我一會兒，沒想到一個中年大叔還這樣敏感，面子觀念未免太重，我不禁在心裡咋舌。</p><p>「⋯さあ、去哪裡了呢，不過買房子的時候一直只有笠間先生和我洽談呢⋯因為繞過仲介這關，所以才⋯」似乎察覺到什麼，沼田撇我一眼，隨即低下頭，抓抓頭皮，小聲說著，</p><p>「咳⋯我覺得奇怪，這麼大的房子，卻一直沒見過女主人呢⋯⋯」</p><p>因為沒有仲介公司，所以價錢也被商討得一降再降吧，看樣子扭著之前的房主費了不少時間才談妥呢。</p><p>我突然想到什麼，「笠間⋯先生嗎？」</p><p>沼田擦擦汗，往火山石上加了勺水，呲啦——水蒸氣大量升起。</p><p>「是啊，有什麼問題嗎，記得應該是⋯笠間崇先生。」</p><p>「沒什麼。」</p><p>我圍著浴巾出了門。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>在沼田家裡並沒有多餘的，之前房主資訊拱我挖掘，至於照片上出現的人物，確實應該是如照片背面標注的資訊，那麼藤堂步不可能是之前那家人的孩子，可為什麼相冊會出現在雜貨間裡，我非常不解。</p><p>就在我還沒有調查到什麼，只是從熟人手裡得到了藤堂現在讀的學校資訊與入學時的照片之後，他卻主動的出現了。<br/>大概就是今年年初的時候，我在回沼田家的路上發現了他，當時他正躲在街邊的扁柏叢旁，偷偷打望著。</p><p>我當然一眼便認出是步，那些照片我每天都會反復看許多次，甚至他的個人資料也熟記於心，這麼著迷。</p><p>我拿出手機拍下他半蹲的樣子，寬鬆的制服褲繃出臀部的形狀，纖細的雙腿在褲管裡空蕩蕩的，而那張已經長出大人味的臉，比照片上的樣子更讓人心馳，關成靜音的手機被我拿著摁下一次又一次，把他框在小小的螢幕裡。再返回繞著圈，算好時間回去，茂之問我為什麼這麼晚，我說以後都這個時間吧，有新的工作加進來。</p><p>這樣的事我沒有暴露的做了很久，他大概的目的我也清楚。</p><p>人的癖好千千萬，我承認自己對於這樣的孩子，總是會有非分之想。</p><p>而他是否是有戀母情結的那一類人呢，我不得不這樣考慮，這個念頭使我感到興奮，在和水上做愛時，時常想到這裡便會精關失守。</p><p>那天，我終於向他搭了話，步轉過來驚慌失措卻強裝平靜的樣子，真是我理想中學生的樣子。他非常聰慧，只是行事過於謹慎，散發出一種還未開發過，對自己暗面並不瞭解，卻內心空洞極大的虛弱感。</p><p>我想幫他，我也無可救藥的想要侵犯他。</p><p>悄悄把名片滑進他的口袋裡，あらあら，這孩子一副警戒的樣子，大概耗完了他所有的注意力與精力，什麼都沒看到呢。我靠在他耳邊，從衣領與脖頸之間的空隙處隱隱飄來不合年齡的線香味，他的母親身上會有這種味道嗎，這讓我控制不住的想要現在立馬就擁抱他。</p><p>他保持著那副略微僵硬的樣子快步離開了，我望著他的背影，差點無聲的笑出來。</p><p>*<br/>他在車站前的面店打工，那個照片上老實巴交的男人，終究沒有起一點父親的作用。</p><p>我不打算做完完全全的好人，直接給他寄匿名信封包錢本不該在我的考慮範圍內，但居然有這樣的念頭冒出來。我還在衡量，直到看見了那小子，這樣的方式才完全從我的計畫裡清除掉了。</p><p>在那家店裡，有另一個和他一起工作的男孩，他們年齡相仿，個頭也差不多，可性格差異很大。</p><p>那小子名叫櫛森秀一，相比步性格尖銳不少。</p><p>雖說不是毫無在意，開始也只是單純為了調查步身邊人的資訊而跟蹤他，這是我的趣味所在。</p><p>那天，櫛森下班之後，和女朋友一起去看午夜電影，我坐在他們後排，在無聊的商業愛情故事裡昏昏欲睡，就在我黑燈瞎火整理好明天要講給茂之的數學題，準備回去的時候，我發現前面的小情侶有些不對勁。<br/>坐在右邊長髮的女孩在小聲的啜泣，據我所知，這不是一部感人肺腑的作品，而在她旁邊的櫛森並沒有安慰他，而是低頭看著自己的手機。這是怎麼了，這並不是一個優秀男友該做的事吧，我稍稍探出頭打探，想知道櫛森在看什麼東西。</p><p>我從他們椅子中間的夾縫望去，小小的螢幕上一張張出現的人，就算再模糊我也不可能搞錯。</p><p> </p><p>是步吶。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>我想不到有人會與我一樣對步抱有相同感情，藤堂縱然出眾，受人喜愛，但只有我才能看到他隱藏起來的東西。<br/>我一直是這樣認為的。</p><p>可櫛森的存在，確實造成了現實上的阻礙。我不是草木皆兵的人，當然也不能斷言他們已經發生了什麼，可步的性格，因為太清楚他人的需求，出於一些小的恩惠而主動迎合，這樣的事有很大概率會發生。我不禁擔心起來。</p><p>晚上我躺在床上回想著那天發生的事，櫛森手機裡的圖片，不是正常朋友之間會拍攝的那種笑的像傻子一樣，雙手比著樹杈的的照片，而是和我一樣的偷拍，可惜技術不好，模糊的很。這正是我擔心的原因。</p><p>在步休息的時間，我戴著帽子偷偷去那家蕎麥面店光顧過幾次，櫛森對待工作總是很積極，當我坐下來，他便端來冰水和擦手巾，建議著招牌菜。我拜拜手，示意他閉嘴，說想要自己慢慢看菜單，他也沒有在意，明朗的說，決定好了就叫他，便先去忙其他的事了。</p><p> </p><p>看著他穿梭在客人之間遊刃有餘的身影，一股強烈的噁心湧上心頭，用大指按著太陽穴，突突跳著的血管提醒著我，應該抓緊時間。</p><p>我沒有點任何東西，一口氣喝完桌上的冰水才想起這水被那小子碰過，霎時不可抑制的怒氣沖上頭來，便一把把水杯摔在地上，踏著玻璃碎片離開了。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>我拜託上野的偵探川端幫我調查笠間一家，當我拿到照片時，圖片上的男人並不是相冊中的樣子，川端說，笠間崇在五年前娶了藤堂的母親夏菜子，而在搬離麻布時，只有他和兒子，夏菜子也不知去向。</p><p>我在他狹小的工作室裡一邊抽著煙，一邊啃著三明治，梳理著一條條線索，但沒有突破。我兌了點酒，喝完倒在沙發裡，天井上的燈被調到最暗，那天將近結束時，在我疲憊的腦海裡出現的還是步的影子。</p><p>過了幾周川端告訴我，他查到笠間夏菜子在都內的一家隱蔽的私人精神病院接受治療，所有的費用都是來自於笠間賣房子的錢。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>自從我搭話步那天起，他便不再來沼田家打探了，似乎最近都在忙著畢業的事情，工作也十分辛苦。</p><p>在我手裡有他的畢業意願表，他的打算是直接參加司法預備考試，其實以他的成績是可以輕鬆考上司法院校的，但高昂的學費以及多出幾年的學習時間，確實對他來說負擔不起。<br/>打算做律師嗎，真是了不起的願望。</p><p>那天我繞道去看他，進店時他正在收銀的地方計算著帳簿，看見我進來時露出一副驚恐的樣子。櫛森老樣子，靈活的迎接我去位子上。</p><p>步端來水的時候，可以感受到他的不情願與抗拒，只是因為是工作，他便會好好完成，他就是這樣的人，我再清楚不過。</p><p>一段時間沒有見，他好像瘦了些，捏著杯子的手骨節分明，杯壁上的水沿著留下來，沾到他清潔感十足，冒著青色血管的手背上。</p><p>「どうぞ」</p><p>啊，我多麼想捧著他的手一一舔過那些透明的水滴，當粗糙舌苔觸碰到他細膩薄透的皮膚上時，步會不會害怕到顫抖呢？<br/>因為是工作而忍受我刁難的步，讓我想要更加更多的欺負他，而全部都承受下來的他，在我出門時，終於還是露出了本能的厭惡表情，因為我說著那樣的話，為的只是打探情勢說的那樣的話，他卻忍不住了——我說著「別告訴你的小男友」朝櫛森抬抬手。</p><p>看著他皺起眉頭，晶瑩的雙唇想要反駁張開又閉上，最後還是沒有發聲。</p><p>我垮出了店門，隨即便點了支煙。</p><p>這樣的試探，讓我自己可是受了更多的苦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 生病（藤堂步視角）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>我開始在上野的一家私塾進行司法的系統學習，5月就要考試，時間非常緊張。<br/>臨近報名時我還在猶豫，那幾乎要花光這半年來的所有積蓄的學費，給我再一次施加了壓力。為了給美玲與之前沒有差別的生活，只能在週末多找份事來做。</p><p>是真的一定要去那裡嗎？自學是真的不足夠嗎？反復地問自己。<br/>不知何時開始已經變成時常為金錢而煩惱的人。</p><p>那天從打工的便利店回到家前的路口，偶然望見客廳的燈是打開的，這個時間，美玲應該睡了才是，那麼應該是秀一，在他知道我多找了份工作之後，便向我要了家裡的備用鑰匙，說有空就來這裡照顧她。</p><p>「我回來了。」<br/>「唷，お帰り。」</p><p>居然是那個倉鼠臉，半個身子被他巨大的公事包遮住，一臉悠閒的坐在被爐裡喝著啤酒，已經有不少空罐散在桌上。</p><p>「⋯⋯美玲呢？你沒對她做什麼吧。」<br/>「我有這麼壞嗎⋯⋯美玲睡了哦，我給她講了三隻小豬的故事，她可是很喜歡呢。」</p><p>我快步走向布團的方向，美玲確實睡得很乖，手裡還抓著繪本，掖好被子，拉上隔簾，我轉身朝吉本做了個「請」的手勢。</p><p>「你該走了吧。」我的意思是。還有他到底是怎麼進屋的？</p><p>我這才想起怎麼進門看到他，也沒有太大驚訝的感覺，對他知道我的住址的事輕輕鬆松就接受了。</p><p>他卻無視掉，自顧自的又開了啤酒，小聲嘟囔著「就沒什麼下酒菜嗎？步」</p><p>「我現在非常疲倦，馬上就要休息了，先生也請回吧。」<br/>「是嗎，那不用管我，去洗漱吧。」<br/>停了半晌，他打了個不大不小的酒嗝。</p><p>「啊⋯好喝⋯⋯ 」<br/>「我說步啊，上次的事考慮的怎麼樣？」</p><p>這人怎麼說不聽呢，沒有理他，我也真的很累。</p><p>「很辛苦吧，這樣⋯」<br/>再怎麼辛苦也不可能當他的什麼。</p><p>我甩甩毛巾，向浴室走去，心想他總該知趣。</p><p>「喀嗒」把門鎖上。<br/>沖澡的時候，我想起他說的那個條件，做他的狗。</p><p>是單純的只是他說什麼都聽，他讓我做的事，我都必須做的意思嗎，但我沒辦法不想到一些歪斜的方面去。</p><p>高中班上的男生有交流色情雜誌和AV的習慣，某天小山田偷偷遞給我一本說是「特殊」的，不是那麼好入手的貨，他咧著嘴，嚅囁著說「我看了還沒給別人呢⋯⋯」，反光磨花的鏡片後，一對單眼皮的吊眼裡透露著隱匿的興奮。</p><p>那冊關於提升性事當中的情趣的書中，從基本的挑逗，用品，道具，sm到姿勢普及一應俱全。</p><p>我在書中發現了「狗」「主人」的字眼，在床事上的主僕關係，施虐與受虐方這些概念在我腦子裡揮之不去，我逐字逐句的看著，彷佛並未有淫穢的感受，卻有異常亢奮的求知欲。</p><p>當我反應過來，跨間已經腫脹起來，啊，不可否認人的生理反應有的時候與頭腦並不是連在一起的。</p><p>吉本第一次說出這樣的話時，不如說我腦子裡第一個出現的就是那本書上的內容呢，確實這樣，印象深刻，那些故作面色痛苦卻享受的女人，彷佛有幾張臉和我重合了。<br/>我懷疑他說出口的動機，我也感受到有莫名的頻率，從他喉裡產生了一些聲波，傳到自己身上，腦中有聲音在提醒自己危險，一機靈，還是回絕了他。</p><p>當我洗好出來，竟發現吉本倒在桌子上睡著了。<br/>啊，對，也是，這人就根本不存在羞恥心。</p><p>關燈，我沒什麼精力再去叫醒他，攆他走了，這樣高負荷的工作學習，確實讓我有些吃不消。</p><p>也許是我的態度不夠強硬給他鑽了空子，那天之後，他動不動就會出現在我家裡，我質問他難道沒有課要上嗎，他卻覥著臉說已經上完了才來這邊，還說最想見的學生是我。</p><p>可他從不會和秀一一起出現，這樣說大概不合適，但是明明他在意識什麼，我和秀一之間，他知道了哪些，繼續說著那些調侃我的話，嬉皮笑臉的。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>秀一問我，有沒有和其他人做過這樣的事。<br/>當時他才在我口裡射了精，精液從我半張著的嘴溢出來，順著嘴角流。我想我是帶著失神的瞳孔搖著頭。</p><p>他讓我把穢物吐掉，然後湊過來和我接吻，一邊親我一邊不停的說，這是對的，這才是對的，步。</p><p>他有女朋友的事，沒有給我說過，大概令他覺得不安。</p><p>那位可愛的小個子女生不久前來了店裡，我站在旁邊負責點餐，從有著甜美木耳花邊的矮領口可以瞧見一些白嫩的胸部，短裙在她坐下時恰好的縮至剛剛到臀部下方，這樣子的女生，大概沒有男人不會喜歡吧，我這樣想。</p><p>她用手撐著下巴，相當苦惱的研究著菜單，一會兒又抬起頭來，抱歉地笑著，說真難選啊，而在下一秒，突然便揚起手，笑的燦爛，「秀一！」她用尖細甜潤的聲音喊著。</p><p>我轉過頭，秀一看了她一眼，迅速便盯向我，瞳孔閃爍著，端著的餐盤傾斜下來，客人的餐食掉在地上，這是他鮮少出現的失誤。</p><p>我沒有辦法想出他有必要給我坦露一切的理由，他的生活，他的戀人，我沒有踏足的欲望，可他似乎非常在意，不想我們知道對方的存在，也從不談論這些事。</p><p>我時常會忘記自己是喜歡他的。</p><p>*<br/>都說春雨貴如油，可這連日的綿綿雨，下的人心情陰鬱。</p><p>那天我起床便感覺身體不舒服，渾身有些虛虛的火燙，喉嚨發幹。不敢吃藥，因為上課的時間是不可以走神的，我也不允許自己因為瞌睡的原因而漏聽知識點。</p><p>而結果是，無論吃不吃藥，到最後幾小時的時候，我都打不起精神了，黑板上密密麻麻的板書在我眼前晃，老師講的東西被我急迫的抄在筆記本上，沒有理解。想著今天晚上還要去山崎店裡，我下課後趕緊趴在桌子上休息。</p><p>啊，感覺真是不太好。</p><p>下午我在店裡換衣服時，秀一推門進來了，<br/>「步，這是今天的。」他遞我一冊才新印的季節推薦菜單。<br/>「好。」我扣好扣子，轉頭拿過來。</p><p>「哪裡不舒服嗎，臉色好差。」他突然看著我，皺著眉頭。<br/>「⋯嗯，是有一點。」</p><p>他伸手想要來探額頭，我下意識的把他手擋開了，這是我也沒有料到的，時間停頓了幾秒，看著他有些難堪，停在半空的手，我還是低下了頭，</p><p>「對不起，最近上課有點累，沒什麼的，不用擔心。」</p><p>他張張嘴，最後說出幾個字，別硬抗，便拍拍手，轉身出了門。</p><p>我在鏡前打好領花，站了一會。</p><p>難道，其實我是心存芥蒂的？</p><p>對於他避重就輕的態度，對於他沒有答案的情感，我以為自己早已習慣，只是配合他的步調，慢慢變成了我心中戀愛的完整形態。</p><p>我突然開始擔心，自己沒有想像的那麼全憑藉頭腦來過活，我以為自己早就習慣只關注他和我在一起的時間，但其實不是，這樣下去，大概連坦率接受他的關心也做不到了吧。</p><p>*<br/>10點，打烊，收店工作交給秀一後，我準備回家。</p><p>他似乎還是非常擔心，出店的時候我可以感受到他焦躁卻欲言又止的目光，但我卻什麼也沒說。</p><p>下了電車，雨拖拖踏踏的下了一整天，竟然這個時候開始變大了。背後有汗冒出，黏濕了我的T恤，胃也開始難受起來，甚至爬上坡道都使我喘個不停。</p><p>確實是在發燒，在迎面的冷風中，我反醒著自己不該強迫自己帶病工作。</p><p>終於又到了離家不遠的路口，抬頭望見客廳的燈光亮著，我突然松了口氣，竟感到安心。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>「⋯我是他哥哥，對，真是嚇死我了，當時他就倒在門外呢⋯⋯今天就是給老師請個假，步休息幾天，等他病好了，就會來上課的⋯⋯啊，筆記嗎，沒關係，我會讓他回學校再借同學的，<br/>好的，真是不好意思，讓您擔心了⋯嗯，那麼，失禮。」</p><p>吉本轉過頭，大概是看到我想撐起身來喝水，他端著水杯遞給我｡</p><p>「吵到你了？」<br/>「⋯⋯誒⋯⋯頭好痛」</p><p>一開口我便被自己沙啞的聲音嚇了一跳，也不能立即從被窩裡出來，渾身無力酸痛。</p><p>「今天你就乖乖待在那裡，哪也不要去了，美玲我送去了村上那裡，不用擔心。」村上是全職保育員，因為現在學校放假，有時後我實在忙不過來會送她去那裡。</p><p>這個倉鼠臉男人，到底知道多少事。</p><p>「⋯昨天⋯⋯」<br/>「想不起了嗎？」</p><p>「⋯嗯」<br/>「不知道是誰，明明就是體格差的人，生病還逞能，硬撐了一天，最後連回家都夠嗆，倒在馬路中間被人扛回來」</p><p>「⋯⋯話說，誰是我哥哥。」<br/>「說這種話對救了自己的人，真是不可愛呀，白白浪費這麼一張臉。」</p><p>吉本走近，穿著深色襪子的腳踩在被子邊緣，歎了一口氣，蹲了下來，踮起雙腳，用乾爽寬大的手掌托起我的臉，拇指和食指捏住下巴，手腕處的機械表觸感冰涼，金屬錶盤擠在我的臉頰上，一對圓眼帶著一種以我現在漿糊般的腦袋無法理解的目光直視著自己，我不自在的移開視線，最後竟落在他相當飽滿的雙唇上。</p><p>「請不要這樣，我還要再休息一會兒，先生請便吧。」<br/>我好不容易搬開那只有力的手，重新回到被子裡，轉過身子背對他，摸摸自己的臉，有些火辣辣的，大概是燒還沒退吧。</p><p>「請便嗎？」<br/>又是那種聲波，彷佛從很遠的地方傳過來。</p><p>後來我在半夢半醒之間聽到他講電話的聲音，說自己要請一個星期的假，原因是帶弟弟畢業旅行。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 沈默沼澤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>傍晚步醒來，腦袋沒有那麼沈了，身體卻依舊乏力。</p><p>四周非常安靜，天色全暗下來了，只是透了些街道上的光進來。他想起來喝水，肚子也空空的。</p><p>翻了個身，迎面對上的卻是吉本的臉，那人頭枕在彎曲的手臂上，閉著眼睛均勻的呼吸著，不知是否睡著，步看著他出神，就這樣待了一會兒，可以清晰地聽見自己的心跳聲。</p><p>「還要看我多久？小心被迷住噢。」<br/>吉本睜開眼，閃著微暗的晶亮。</p><p>說什麼呢⋯⋯<br/>步起身不理他，吉本坐起來開了盞夜燈。</p><p>「好些了嗎，過來，我摸摸額頭。」</p><p>吉本保持著盤腿的姿勢轉過身，拉住步的睡褲往自己身邊帶。</p><p>「欸，慢點。」他曲著膝蓋，向前跌跌撞撞，一下跪坐在地板上，差點倒在吉本懷裡。</p><p>倉鼠臉老師不禁笑出聲來，<br/>「いいねえ。」</p><p>比自己強壯許多的男人忽然靠近，他的影子完全把自己籠罩著，那只因變換角度而不停閃爍光芒的表又一次冰冷的挨著步的臉頰，吉本用手撥開前發，讓光滑的額頭貼上步。</p><p>他感受到面前人靜靜呼出的熱氣，這個角度可以非常自然的看到領口內的皮膚，清晰的鎖骨下有些泛紅的抓撓痕跡，就像是睡覺不安穩的人不自覺地動作留下的。</p><p>「還是有點燙呢。」就在耳邊傳來的低沈聲音。</p><p>吉本身上順著體溫幽幽被帶出來某種味道，因鼻塞的原因還不夠清晰的聞到，步想也許以前聞到過，丟棄在了腦子裡，自己是有意識的去無視了，而趁著這個帶微熱的時機，很多東西被偷偷釋放出來，敏感的感到有些無法自控。</p><p>很快，吉本就放手，去把屋子裡的燈打開了</p><p>「我買了些粥回來，你熱了吃吧。」吉本右手指指流理臺上的紙袋，整理著包，穿上外套，似乎是要走。</p><p> </p><p>「明早我來接你，去個地方，睡覺前記得把藥吃了。」，他把風衣領子翻出來，在玄關拿了把傘，</p><p>「這個，我借走咯。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>位於三鷹的久保田病院，距離創辦之初已有40多年的歷史，佔地面積約有50畝，而作為病房使用的大樓並不多，植被繁茂，四季鬱鬱蔥蔥，都是些老木。</p><p>吉本第一次來的時候，手裡拿著川端給的地圖，十分艱難的走在徬彿森林的迷宮裡，輕車熟路之後便有些得意忘形的允許自己迷失方向起來。</p><p>夏菜子住在東南院區，那裡都是些對外攻擊性不強，但需要時刻注意內傾性自身傷害行為的病人，管理森嚴，沒有家屬的證明，不允許隨意進出，為此吉本不得不登門拜訪笠間崇。</p><p>去到他南青山的畫廊時，身著各式華服的人群熙熙攘攘，是為來參加慶祝新人的作品展而舉辦的酒會，笠間作為藝術總監端著高腳杯穿梭在人群之中攀談，不時用戴者黑色緞面手套的手掩嘴笑著，一會兒，助理來到他身邊輕聲說了什麼，他便與賓客碰了酒，抿了一口後欠身離開，向隱蔽的會客室走去，隨邁出的步伐揚起的闊腿連體褲，不時會透出足下閃著光的高跟鞋影。</p><p>面前妝容精緻如女人一般的笠間，舉起黃銅制的細長煙桿吸了一口，紅唇裡帶出男聲問道，</p><p>「吉本先生看畫了嗎？」</p><p>「當然。」</p><p>「有哪幅中意的嗎，我可以介紹藝術家給你呢。」</p><p>「都很出色，不過，果然，還是這副最能入心啊。」</p><p>吉本指向會客室裡掛著的油畫。</p><p>那是一幅被蒙上輕薄蕾絲的朦朧畫作，畫中的男孩坐在地板上，看不清面容，身旁的小女孩趴在地上，拼圖散落一地，窗外綠蔭在光暈裡發著油亮，有些地方的油彩被不均勻的混合，形成斑駁的頹唐感。</p><p>右下角用小小的筆寫著「kanako 1995」</p><p>「吉本先生真是壞心眼呢，那麼多新的選不上，偏偏喜歡舊的。」</p><p>「是啊，因為我和笠間先生一樣，都是戀舊的人吶。」</p><p>低頭喝了一口侍者端來的香檳，果然是上品的味道。</p><p>「倒是笠間先生可以上上心，令郎想必現在也已是儀錶堂堂的青年，有心儀的介紹認識又未嘗不可呢。」</p><p>「哈哈，那小子要入眼的人，哪允許我這樣的父親插手半點。」<br/>笠間笑得彎下腰。</p><p>也是。</p><p>吉本說明瞭醫院的要求，笠間倒是很快便答應，並通知主治醫生，安排了探望時間，因為最近畫廊十分繁忙，倒還讓吉本順帶捎些東西給夏菜子。</p><p>從畫廊出來，散了散身上被染上的千種香水味，手裡拿著一些書和畫冊，笠間說夏菜子打發時間經常會看。</p><p> </p><p>那副放在會客室裡的畫，是步的母親所作。</p><p>當時到笠間這裡時，夏菜子身上帶著自己的少許素描，那是沒有受過專業訓練，卻少有人擁有的靈動作品，拼接的，破碎的，未經整理的，笠間飽受衝擊。</p><p>他騰出一間畫室，開始細心教授她繪畫的基本技法，為的是能夠把她的潛力完全發掘出來，夏菜子學習能力很強，卻天性不受束縛，創作時經常拋棄傳統手法，任由自身狂放，當時笠間站在門外，從縫隙裡瞥見夏彩子近乎瘋狂地發洩，各色顏料之間似乎毫無關係卻擁有異常的震撼力，這也是她作品擁有生命力的原因。</p><p>而在他面前，她一直是沈靜羞澀的，不似這般妖媚。</p><p>他發現夏菜子每次來找他時，身上都會帶著一些莫名其妙的傷，而每次問她，她卻倔強的不開口，心裏大概有些猜測，卻也不敢證實。</p><p>而一次次的震驚卻使笠間認為是該做些什麼了。<br/>3個月之後他決定要和這個女人結婚，為的是救贖。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>步不知道這是什麼地方，吉本沒有給他說目的地，他也從未來過三鷹，在看見玉川上水的牌子時，腦子裡跳出的也不過是那位私小說文豪的命運終結地的印象。</p><p>是個晴天，吉本把裝書的包放在地上，脫下外套後繼續向前帶路。</p><p>「馬上就到了。」</p><p>沿路的風景似乎不屬於東京都，各樣的鮮花都已經開放，在陽光的照射下嬌艷欲滴。</p><p>步看見「久保田病院」的牌子，停下腳步，吉本已經在裡面向自己招手，催促自己快走。進入病院後更是有如走進了一座森林公園，吉本在前面左拐右拐，不作一聲。</p><p>「是要去探望誰呢」<br/>步終於還是忍不住問出口。<br/>「馬上就到了。」<br/>吉本還是那一句話。</p><p>有種不好的預感湧上心頭，隨著一步一步踩著陌生的雨花石階梯一點點加深，前面的人熟練的和護士打了招呼，走到走廊盡頭的房間門口，轉過頭來向步伸出手。</p><p>「來，進去看看你母親吧。」吉本說。</p><p>母親這個詞，步認為是絕不適合病院這個地點的。</p><p>他抬頭看著面前男人，那一副理所當然的表情，令人憤怒。</p><p>不能接受他如此輕鬆的做這樣的事，一大早就來到家裡，沒有原因的帶自己來到車站，坐上電車就一言不發，而現在，又要自己牽著他的手進去，說是自己的母親就在裡面。</p><p>自己深愛著的母親，怎麼會是在這裡。</p><p>而這個人為什麼總是這樣不管不顧的，自得的，輕易的就闖入自己的生活，安排這樣那樣的事，還只能順從，一個反抗都不能？ <br/>甚至於把自己的想法攪亂，心攪亂。</p><p>他憑什麼？</p><p>步覺得腦袋快要缺氧，感冒還沒有痊癒，身上使不上全力，雙手把吉本伸出的手拍了過去後，轉身跑開。</p><p>「你幹什麼，不許走。」<br/>步一句話也不說，熱血衝上頭頂，有淚在眼眶裡打轉。</p><p>「我說你不許走。」<br/>吉本快步追上前去，拉住少年的衣領就往回倒。男人根本就沒有控制力道的想法，步被他拉的喉嚨發緊，似有一顆鋼珠卡在那翻滾，呼嚕呼嚕的小聲喘。</p><p>「⋯你放開我，吉本⋯放開！」步痛苦的蹬著腿，用力的反抗著。</p><p>「不放。」</p><p>眼淚奪眶而出，這是步最不願的聽見的詞。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>夏菜子盤著鬆散的栗色的捲髮，未施粉黛的臉蒼白憔悴，翻著一本吉本帶來畫冊，正是新一季畫展的作品集。</p><p>「笠間先生因為畫廊的事這週不能來了，所以我帶他來看看你。」</p><p>她毫無反應，徬彿沒有聽見任何人的聲音。</p><p>步站在房間角落，淚已經幹了，眼睛卻不知該放在哪裡，只好盯著窗外的杉樹，風吹過傳來陣陣林間的聲浪，不時有鳥的鳴叫。</p><p>而室內，是一個無聲的世界。<br/>除了病床上號牌上寫著的「笠間夏菜子」，沒有任何證據證明這是步的母親，連步自己也無法確定，病床上的女人，抬頭看向自己，也沒有任何反應。</p><p>瞳孔內應出的只有空洞的漩渦。</p><p>他不敢確定，他也不願確定。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>從病院出來後，吉本提議去井之頭公園走走，下午天氣很好，有許多人在划船。</p><p>「先生，從什麼時候開始知道的。」</p><p>步靠在圍欄旁，抬頭看著吉本的側臉問到，風吹得他的前發飛起來。</p><p>「嗯，什麼？」<br/>似乎沒有聽清步的話，吉本轉頭過來，眼裡有一圈小小的光暈。</p><p>「沒什麼。」</p><p>「你母親的事？大概一個月之前吧。」吉本喝了口茶。</p><p> </p><p>「喔，對了，有東西要給你。」<br/>他從著挎著的大包裡翻出一本畫冊，遞給步。<br/>「這是夏菜子畫的。」</p><p>那張被蕾絲包裹的畫作被當作封面，右側題著『孩子們』</p><p>步遲遲不肯翻開。</p><p>吉本拍拍他的肩膀說道，<br/>「走，我們也去划船吧。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>要到家時，又開始下雨來，兩個人快步跑回屋，但還是不免淋濕了衣服。</p><p>「快，你先去洗個熱水澡，別弄嚴重了。」<br/>吉本催促著步，自己也開始脫掉外衣。</p><p>屋內昏暗，似在一片沼澤之中。</p><p>步開始慢條斯理的解著扣子，吉本看著他的動作就又有無名火上頭，便一把脫下他的襯衫，又把他推進浴室裡。</p><p> </p><p>「先生。」</p><p>吉本拿著毛巾擦頭，背後傳來一聲細細的叫喚。</p><p>「怎麼那麼磨蹭，什麼？」</p><p>「一起洗吧。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>狹小的浴室裡，兩具身體緊緊地纏繞在一起。</p><p>吉本害怕步身體太差，再一次生病，一直把他按在熱水沖刷得到的地方輕吻，步敏感的身體開始因熱氣的呵護而變得粉紅，眼眶裡也再一次積滿了水氣。</p><p>豐厚的雙唇現在只需要表達柔軟，感受柔軟。</p><p>吉本因步的主動而難耐，這具對他來講異常具有吸引力的身體現在終於在自己手中觸摸得到，卻不得不採取更為小心的態度。</p><p>面前這人微微顫抖的性器已經有些抬頭，抵在自己的大腿上。</p><p> </p><p>吉本讓步轉過身去。</p><p>少年本該是白淨的背部，卻零星地分佈著些未褪盡、灰色的煙頭疤痕。吉本想到那張全家福上的男人，眼神順勢又沉了下去。</p><p>他希冀自己的舌能夠治癒殘留的傷痛，專心的一一舔舐過那些凹凸不平，最後流連在步的腰窩。</p><p>「有用過這裡嗎？」<br/>吉本用雙手搬開臀瓣，探進去觸碰著花芯。</p><p>「嗯⋯！ 還，沒有⋯」</p><p>「是嗎，小男友沒碰過？」<br/>舔著步的耳後，壞心眼兒的問。</p><p>「沒有⋯秀一⋯不是我的。」<br/>「什麼意思？嗯？」<br/>「⋯⋯」</p><p>「問你什麼意思，說話。」<br/>咬上少年白嫩後頸，吉本覺得自己有些控制不住想要破壞這人。</p><p>「啊，輕點⋯先生！」</p><p>「叫得這麼好聽，還說沒用過。」<br/>「我⋯⋯是說的實話啊⋯」</p><p>步帶著哭腔，嘴裡塞著吉本的手指，被攪的口齒不清，唾液也從嘴邊淌下來。</p><p>「那我可沒有這麼溫柔了。」</p><p>步感到後穴有一根手指伸進來，異物的感覺不好受，他把頭靠在磁磚上，吉本墊了隻手在那，舌頭還在自己後背上滾。</p><p>他居然開始想自己還好這兩天沒怎麼吃東西，覺得排泄的地方到底是不乾淨的。</p><p>慢慢那處變的開始柔軟，吉本伸進了第二根手指。</p><p>這事來的突然，自己什麼也沒準備，不然肯定會快一點的。</p><p>身前那人哼哼唧唧的塌下腰，似乎想要方便自己，吉本看著面前翹起擺動的臀，很難相信這是第一次做這種事的孩子。<br/>自己身下也已經開始腫脹，不過想著還是再忍忍。</p><p>到第三根手指時，步已經射了一次精，腳趾因此緊張的踮起，輕輕地啜泣，肩胛骨不住地扇著。</p><p>「怎⋯麼了？」<br/>吉本已分不清頭上是汗還是水，他想把浴室門打開，又害怕冷風吹進來，聽到那人小聲的哭著，以為是被自己弄的不舒服還是覺得太難堪了。</p><p>「媽媽，母親⋯怎麼會在⋯⋯怎麼變成⋯⋯」</p><p>不能再等了，吉本把自己完全勃起的陰莖插進那擴張好的後穴，胸膛貼上少年清瘦的脊背，在耳邊安撫。</p><p>「沒事的，沒事的。」</p><p>到底步心中還有多少缺口，吉本產生了要撫平他的傷痛的想法。<br/>要填滿他的空虛一般，要給予他無上的歡愉一般，吉本一次次把性器舂進最深處，仿佛要衝破他給自己設下的一道道防線。</p><p>步漸漸被他幹的聲音都沒辦法順利發出，張著嘴淒慘地像被魚刺卡住似的 啊、啊，承受著身後的每次衝擊，眼睛直直盯著天井上的燈。</p><p>浴室熱氣蒸騰，像是要把這一片汪洋沼澤都照亮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 雙重（櫛森秀一視角）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>下電車的時候，有些早，才剛剛過11點，南還沒從俱樂部裡出來，我去快餐店裡點了份薯條，把番茄醬擠在紙巾上，一點一點沾著吃等她。</p><p>窗外是車水馬龍的新宿街道，霓虹燈與車燈交錯，眼花撩亂的朦朧光暈述說著數不清的慾望。</p><p> </p><p>和南之間的交往，這已經是第幾年了？</p><p>她之前住在我隔壁，因為是破舊的公寓，隔音效果非常差，每天半夜都能聽見她的高跟鞋踏上階梯的聲音，開門關門時的哐哐聲，以及她沖馬桶的抽水聲。<br/>這樣的噪音騷擾持續一個月之後，讓我實在是忍無可忍。</p><p>我猜想她是做風俗行業的人，白天從未見過她的面，在晚上卻時不時會聽見她劇烈的嘔吐聲。</p><p>某天，我終於敲響了隔壁的門，那大概是淩晨兩點，深秋的夜裡凍得很，只穿了件睡衣的我瑟瑟發抖。</p><p>「什麼⋯⋯事？」打開門的同時，一股濃重的酒味傳來，我不得不皺了皺鼻子。</p><p>「⋯桐山小姐，我是住在隔壁的，櫛森。」她臉上掛著半花的妝，十分恍惚的樣子，身上的襯裙有些汙漬。</p><p>「怎，麼啦？」</p><p>我說，太晚了，請她不要發出太大的聲音，不然會打擾到隔壁的鄰居。</p><p>「打擾到誰了，你嗎？」<br/>「對，還有家裡的弟弟妹妹，他們都還很小。」</p><p>我把聲音放的很低，無視她的平語，試圖提醒她也把音量放小，但要讓一個喝醉了酒的人控制自己，大概是不可能的。</p><p>她靠在牆上開始笑了起來，我不知道有哪裡好笑，再這樣五分鍾，應該就會有人報警擾民了。</p><p>「桐山さん、桐山さん，不管怎樣，再在這個時間這樣吵的話，我不會客氣了。」</p><p>「不客氣？什麼意思？你想幹什麼？」她猛的抬頭，把頭髮甩到肩後，翻起她那雙有些長到詭異的睫毛，用一雙藍色的眼珠看著我。</p><p>那樣的反問，讓我十分不爽，我舉起拳頭，捶向她身旁的牆上，啊，真疼，不過大概把她嚇清醒了一些，看著她瞪大的圓眼，我轉身離開了。</p><p>但之後她並沒有收斂自己的行為，她大概有了男朋友，夜晚的聲音更是折磨人。</p><p>我漸漸有了要搬離這裡的想法，為了由衣拓也，我也覺得換一個環境對他們比較好。<br/>雖然我那時已經在山崎的店裡工作，但加上每個月的政府補貼，也只剛剛夠拉扯那兩個小傢夥，換房子更是困難。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>在新宿買東西的時候，有人來找到我，那一身花哨的打扮，皮褲上的鏈條叮叮當當，漂成金色的寸頭，嚼著口香糖的樣子實在是不夠正經到了極點。</p><p>「小哥，有興趣嗎？」他遞我一張俱樂部的傳單。</p><p>牛郎店，我不是沒想過，來錢來的快，年輕人的身體也折騰的起——主要是對自己的這張臉，我也是有信心的。說說油嘴滑舌的話，陪陪那些有閒有錢有老公什麼都有但內心空虛欲求不滿虛榮的女人，一夜灌下幾瓶酒。<br/>最近這行規範了許多，也不是個個都要賣身，我想我也幹得下來。</p><p>但我不是一個人生活，還有由衣拓也，這樣的工作無可置疑會牽扯到私人時間，我沒辦法只考慮自己。</p><p>他跟著我走了很長段路，一直說著小哥長得俊，應該很快就會成頭牌的。<br/>最後我受不了他的鼓吹，說，去看看吧。</p><p>他帶我到那一片燈紅酒綠的迷宮裡，不停的介紹著沿街的商鋪，一家接著一家，滿足各類人群各種獵奇需求的店，街邊站著胖的，瘦的，高的，矮的，男的，女的，半男半女的⋯都用著甜膩的聲線招呼著路人，不時會有些挺著肚子的上班族從地下冒出，歪歪斜斜的在路邊嘔吐，然後就那麼直直地倒在地上。</p><p>經過一家門面巨大的カバクラ時，他指著招牌上被p成塑膠娃娃般的臉，說，這樣的可是頭牌呢，人氣高得很，當然嘛，那個也是相當可觀的，他把大指和食指圈起來，做了一個銅錢一樣的手勢。</p><p>我看向寫著「モモ子」的假面招牌，還有那些在她背後的假面模特們，有一個站在角落裡的女人，總覺得有些熟悉。</p><p>走了許久，我才想起，好像是桐山。<br/>我向前面那人說道，不用了，就這樣吧，我回去了。<br/>無視他在身後的罵罵咧咧，我徑直掉頭。</p><p>*</p><p>第二天清晨出門時，我少有的發現桐山站在簷廊裡抽煙，身上裹著一件寬大的毛衫，腳下居然趿著雙沙灘涼鞋，這樣泠冽的早晨，我看著都打了個寒戰。</p><p>她看見我，鞠了一躬，笑著開口，<br/>「櫛森さん、早上好。」</p><p>她沒有化妝，臉色非常不好，眼睛有些像是哭過的樣子，紅紅的。</p><p>昨晚聽到隔壁的爭吵，最後摔門的聲音差點讓我再一次奪門而出去警告她，而之後又斷斷續續地傳來細小的哭泣聲，我安撫著孩子們，天將將亮時，才睡著。</p><p>「早上好。」我回禮後，準備下樓。</p><p>她突然叫住我，<br/>「櫛森さん、今天晚上到家裡來吃火鍋吧，把妹妹和弟弟也叫上。」</p><p>我很是奇怪，回頭看了看她，她急急的滅了煙頭，左腳踩在右腳上，不自然的開始解釋起來，</p><p>「那個，ほら、我一個人吃不完那麼多，會浪費的。」</p><p>「我知道了，再見。」<br/>「那我等你唷⋯⋯」</p><p>背後的聲音傳來，這女人這麼快就開始找下家了？她這樣的人會因為失戀而傷心嗎，我不這樣認為，</p><p>我不由自主的心生厭惡，也許是因為看到了那個女人的影子。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>晚上我下班，在家裡做了些簡單的菜，準備吃飯的時候，有敲門聲。<br/>「櫛森さん。」</p><p>桐山細細的聲音響起，我才想起火鍋的事。</p><p>她站在門外，在大衣裡穿著一件胸口低低的絲絨的連衣裙，畫了一點淡妝，還有隱約的香水味。</p><p>這是想幹什麼呢，目的這麼明顯？</p><p>我裝傻道，<br/>「啊，桐山さん，才去和男朋友約會回來嗎？」</p><p>這句話似乎很湊效，有些慍色出現在她臉上。</p><p>但不愧是吃那碗飯的人，很快她便鎮靜下來，擺出笑臉說道，</p><p>「是啊，他晚上有事，不會回來了，所以我才來讓你們一起，不然我一個人可沒辦法吃完那一鍋呢。」</p><p>說著用擦著赭色指甲油的手摸了摸耳朵，那晃著的細細耳線閃著稀疏的光。</p><p>「這樣嗎，那我問問孩子們。」<br/>「好的。」</p><p>她規規矩矩的站在門口，徬彿自己忘記自己是一個婊子，別人也就不知道一樣。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，我們發生了關係，不得不說，她的床技非常好。</p><p>太陽出來時候，她在我懷裡向我保證，現在沒有其他男人，我說我不信，她說，都是炮友而已，真的，如果可以的話，她想要和我交往，而且她非常喜歡那兩個孩子。</p><p>我當時覺得她是說的違心話。</p><p>她比我大幾歲，幾年前一人上京來，沒有什麼特殊技能，找到的這份工作。</p><p>之後她會時不時買些小禮物給孩子們，休息的時候穿著圍裙倒鼓，做些味道奇特的便當，就算做戲，她也做了幾個月，而且沒有吵鬧的聲音再在半夜響起。</p><p>她說她真心喜歡我，我答應了她。</p><p> </p><p>已經12點了，南還是沒有來電話或信息，我猜她今天可能遇見了難纏的客人。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>遇見藤堂是在一年後的秋天，最開始他只是在山崎店裡做兼職，不知該說是學生的關係嗎，還是他第一次打工沒有經驗？總之他挺會犯錯，打倒啤酒之類的事，上錯菜之類的事，經常發生，面對顧客的指責，他從不會反駁，只是道歉，我在一邊看著他漲紅著臉埋著頭鞠躬的樣子，也沒有上前幫忙的想法。</p><p>那時我們很少交流，最多也是在碰面時點個頭。</p><p>山崎給我說，藤堂家裡的情況比較特殊，在某種程度上和我有著相同之處，但他也不說明，只是讓我多帶帶他，說實話，我覺得有點麻煩，他明顯不屬於這裡的環境不是嗎？像是某個白淨少年社會初體驗之類的片子主人公，這樣的人彆扭難堪的樣子我也不想見。</p><p>雖然年齡和我差不多，但他像是那種在家裡關著長大的人，一看見他的笑，便知道那是家教優良的笑容。</p><p>但出乎意料的是，在個把月的摔摔灑灑之後他便適應了這份工作，並且一直做了下來。</p><p>有次在他換衣服的時候，我無意間瞥見他身上的疤和淤青，那樣的痕跡，我非常熟悉，自己的身上也有相同的記憶。</p><p>我沒有顧忌，問他這是怎麼弄的。<br/>他雖然一副閃爍其詞的樣子，理由倒也說得十分順當。</p><p>看樣子畜牲遠遠不止一個。</p><p>從那個時候開始，我感到自己對他產生了好奇。</p><p>在廚房裡洗碗，在大堂裡穿梭的時候，每次經過他的身旁，那種情愫就開始蠢蠢欲動，是同病相憐嗎？</p><p>慢慢的我開始非常在意他，在意到有些越界。</p><p>某天我突然想到，他這樣的學生，是怎麼解決自己的生理需求的？一個外表總是如制服般乾淨整潔的人，深陷於情慾的樣子是怎樣的？</p><p>我赤裸著躺在南的身旁巨細無遺地思考這些事，她手指纏繞著我的頭髮，說著些工作上遇到的各種客人，把小費塞進她胸部的，光明正大摸她屁股的，我聽著也就只是聽著，進了耳朵沒有自己也不清楚。</p><p>後來她不說話了，背過身去，我才想起應該裝出一點生氣的樣子，那副帶著男友吃醋的模樣，盡力安慰她的樣子也是我裝出來的。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>藤堂最開始並不是那麼好接近的人，我把有失偏頗的自己隱藏起來，半開玩笑輕鬆地與他相處，這樣過了有兩個多月。</p><p>第一次是在冬天，我鼓勵著他說，高中生也需要釋放慾望不是嗎，問他平時自己是怎麼做的，他什麼話也說不出來，因為害羞，不願手淫給我看，所以那次是我幫的他。</p><p>我親吻著他手腕處還未淡化的煙頭印，以及身體上的瘀青，步半推半就的樣子非常勾人，脫下他的褲子時，他不受控制的曲起雙腿想要遮住自己的下身。他果然非常敏感，就這樣，那個地方也已經有所反應了呢。</p><p>看著他雙頰豐潤的樣子，我體會到那所謂的失控。</p><p>是喜歡嗎？</p><p> </p><p>我向南提出了分手，她深深沈浸在當天放的愛情片裡，男二號是她喜歡的新人徘優。我說的第一遍時她眼睛直盯著屏幕，不願漏掉任何一次他出場的戲份，沒有理我，我以為她沒有聽到，隔了一會兒又說了一次，才發現她早就小聲的哭了起來。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>最近步似乎有些躲著我的樣子，上班時間沒有什麼交流，下了班也說是直接回家，我擔心是因為南來了店裡，我的失態被藤堂看在眼裡，他大概知道了什麼，那之後我能感受到他明顯的疏遠。</p><p>我有時去到他家裡，他也總是窩在那裡看書，美玲在放假，看見我去就說，哥哥最近很忙，一個人待在村上那裡的時間也增多了，好孤獨啊。</p><p>我安慰她說，那怎麼會呢，我經常來看你不是嗎，有時間也可以來店裡和那兩個小傢夥玩。<br/>說著便朝步的方向扔了一個玩偶兔子，真是不負責的哥哥啊。</p><p>步沒有說話，他彎著的背部，清晰的顯出一條由上至下的脊柱骨。</p><p>我湊近他累得高高書桌，沒有一本小說雜誌，無一例外都是關於司法的參考資料。</p><p>我討厭他死板的學習，因為他從來都不是那樣的人的，但他最近總是說時間太緊了，自己必須加快速度的消化那些繞來繞去的繁瑣知識，和我見面的時間越來越少。</p><p>可我撫摸他的脊背時，低下頭看著他顫抖的睫毛，覺得事情並不是那麼簡單。</p><p>他之前生了病，整整一週沒有來店裡。<br/>那天進店時，我便發現他不太對勁，他只是說是學習忙，有點累，到第二天開始，他就休息了。</p><p>我因為實在擔心，便拜託成田收店，在廚房熬了點粥想給他端去。到他家門來口時，我拿出鑰匙開門，因為想著他大概睡了，我把手腳放的很輕。</p><p>我關上門轉過身來準備進屋，發現了玄關有一雙東倒西歪的運動鞋。</p><p>這明顯不是步的腳可以穿得下的。<br/>我沒花多久便想到，是那個男人吧，我的直覺告訴我是他。那個張著一張倉鼠一樣的臉的男人。</p><p>客廳裡傳來「誰？」的聲音，慢慢接近的腳步聲，打開門，笑著看著我的果然是那個男人。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道步什麼時候和這樣的人有了來往，那樣總是以一副戲謔的口吻對他說話的人，我看見之後說實話，非常不舒服。</p><p>那是調戲吧，赤裸裸的。</p><p>我控制不了自己的佔有慾，在失控的邊緣掙紮，強迫著問步，有沒有和其他人做過這樣的事，他只是不斷搖頭，一言不發。</p><p>但在他的身上像是有其他人停留過的痕跡，愈發敏感的樣子顯示出一種被人用精液澆灌過的才會擁有浪態，我吸吮著他紅腫的乳尖，想像著我從未探索過的地方，嫉妒的情緒油然而生，用力地拍打上他的臀。</p><p>「啪—」<br/>「啪—」</p><p>我不能相信他。</p><p> </p><p>「是來探望步嗎？他還在休息呢。」<br/>「嗯，請問你是？」</p><p>「啊，在下是步的家庭教師吉本。」<br/>「這樣啊，我是他的同事櫛森，帶了些東西來給他。」</p><p>什麼時候冒出來個家庭教師？我在心中冷笑，徑直走向屋內，無視那個倉鼠臉伸出的手。</p><p>「欸，他現在不太方便，有什麼東西就交給我吧。」</p><p>有什麼不方便的，難道說被你操到起不了床？</p><p>看著他擋住我的去路，我伸出了拳頭，狠狠地砸在了男人的臉上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 空白星期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>吉本在桌上放了十張紙幣，為了讓那人不要多想，又烤了片魚，煎了雞蛋捲，蒸了點飯，弄好這些，回頭看了眼仍舊眯著眼均勻呼吸著的步。</p><p>他昨晚被自己折騰了一宿，那裡的嫩肉不斷地被翻出來又搗回去，但又乖乖的配合著，像個玩偶一樣任自己擺弄。最後清理紅腫的後穴時靠在肩頭半睡半醒地小聲哼哼，滾燙緊致的內壁卻始終吸著自己的手指，軟的像是要連著把身心也一並融化掉了。</p><p>今天得回沼田家，吉本在此之前從未覺得一周的時間有這樣快的流走過。他出了門，沒有再倒回看一眼這間房子，有點認為這裡像是自己的方舟，也像是溫柔鄉，和步的身體相性出乎意料的好，不禁開始後怕，老大不小的男人還這樣想，真是有些夠了。</p><p>摸了下還有些許青腫的左臉，回想起前天晚上的小插曲。</p><p>櫛森那天跑來這裡，有多少成是因為擔心步的身體呢，只是單單看見自己在這裡就這樣大的反應，心裡焦躁到不行吧。</p><p>當時步已經睡下了，聽見玄關的動靜開口問了句「先生？」，吉本歪在牆邊，平復了聲音朝房間回應，啊沒什麼，是櫛森，櫛森來看你了。</p><p>秀一瞄了一眼倒在一邊的人，隨即便提著東西進屋去了。</p><p>吉本站在院子裡抽煙，火星子燒亮了又滅，就像是地上的星星，但東京的夜空根本就看不到星星，他突然覺得雲層像這未經修剪的樹葉，蕪雜繁茂，掩蓋了一切起指向作用的光明，只留下看不見前方的人群碌碌過活。</p><p>沒過多久，大概是第八或者第九根煙的時候，秀一出來了，環顧四周，像是在找自己，跨出一步，讓他方便看到人，他站在離自己2米之外的地方，開口道，「我們倆之間的事，沒必要給步說。」</p><p>吉本聽聞低頭笑，吸了很長一口煙，「怕什麼，那個人比你我都會裝傻呢。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>步睜開眼時，新鮮的疼痛便跟著蘇醒過來，不一會兒就只覺得渾身都快散架，好容易翻身起來，看著桌上的東西，卻一點食慾也沒有。</p><p>空氣裡似乎還殘留著一些那人的味道，以及和自己反復融合過的淫靡信息，他難受，光著腳把窗戶打開，再隨便收拾了一下屋子。</p><p>簡單洗漱後，打算先去村上那裡接美玲回家，今天是週六，本該去便利店打工的，但自己這個樣子，實在沒有可以完成工作的信心，甚至想到整理貨架的時候，看見那類的東西身體能否承受得了，害怕食髓知味的濃厚侵擾到自己病態纖細的神經。</p><p>走在街上，多多少少有點想要避開人來，像是隨便哪個來往的路人都可以透視到自己的身體一般難堪。</p><p>他覺得這周自己被隱藏在某個不可告人角落——不過只是自己最為熟悉的家——翻來覆去被吉本研究了個仔細。</p><p>但最開始是自己選擇的不是嗎，那樣想要引誘他的念頭，就這樣順暢的出現了。</p><p>自己現在的樣子，與書上那些女人⋯⋯</p><p>算了。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>秀一來的那天，自己灌了腸，躺在布團裡蜷著肚子起不來，吉本不想他在那個時間做，一是身體還沒痊癒，二也算是沒那必要，是步有顧慮，在他出門的時候，自己弄的。吉本回來時，看見他不想起來，以為他又不舒服，蹲著一口一口喂他喝了點粥。</p><p>他明明身上還有陰火在燒，自己摸到那裡時，還是被溫度嚇了一跳，心砰砰不停，覺得自己是否太過，把這件事當作任務來看。</p><p>但始終沒有辦法放下這些，和吉本這樣的人產生關係，怎麼說，就像是有交易成分，出於這樣的標準，定下自己該做的事。</p><p>享受著和男人充滿雄性氣息的性愛同時，不自覺的感受到自己的姿態有向女人靠近的趨勢。</p><p>連這種事也想要做好，怕不是認真過了頭。</p><p>步認為這是和秀一不一樣的部分，即和他在一起的時候，自己還是那個自己。</p><p>但和吉本在一起時，自己有一部分的身心被抽離了，半遊蕩著。一會兒抓住了，就神情明朗清透些，下一秒又從手裡飄漏了，腦子也就只能雜亂塞滿那男人的信息。</p><p>「先生、先生」</p><p>一遍一遍，囁嚅這樣的稱呼，在他猛烈的愛著自己的時候。</p><p>清晨時分留下的不過是十張紙幣，果然還是如此，為何要留下這樣的東西呢？</p><p>旁邊的朝食慾蓋彌彰，倒把自己的心緒收回了可控的範圍一點，也好。</p><p>不過如果吉本也是，只能靠這樣的方式來讓自身脫出迷亂，才能重新投入日常生活，那就大不一樣了。</p><p> </p><p>步走在街上，反覆地想到。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>是秀一找的地方，發郵件讓吉本到澀穀的某個小有名氣的live house旁，說是那有一家名叫「みんみん」的酒吧。</p><p>吉本來的時候，店裡人不多不少，但沒看到秀一。</p><p>還不算太晚，他先要了杯沙度士湯尼，就在吧台喝了起來。</p><p>給他調酒的是位年輕人，有著微卷的及肩發，左手的小指上圈著一個蛇骨細環。</p><p>小半杯下肚，已經有些人接連著離開了，大概是去隔壁參加什麼活動，吉本看了眼手錶，已經過了和他約的時間。</p><p>「先生第一次來這邊嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？ 啊，算是。」</p><p>那位穿著濃藤色暗紋半袖的調酒師擦著酒杯向吉本搭話，吉本覺得，這片區大概是這樣的風格吧，有種流行輕鬆的氣息。</p><p>「今天隔壁有樂隊表演，水平很不錯，先生去看嗎？」</p><p>「沒什麼興趣呢。」</p><p>「這樣啊，那請慢用。」</p><p>已經過了一點，陸續有人從旁邊的俱樂部出來，吉本從落地窗向外看，不一會就發現了秀一的影子，他不是一個人，旁邊穿著小皮裙高跟鞋的南，非常高興地和他說些什麼，秀一吻了她，摟著她的腰到了路口，揮手道別，再低頭返回來。</p><p>「叮鈴——」</p><p>他推開門，沒有看吉本，徑直走向吧台要了杯酒。</p><p>「真是不守時啊。」</p><p>「⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>和他之間隔開一個位置，秀一坐下來。</p><p>他穿著板鞋，和在4月稍顯單薄的短褲，大概在隔壁已經喝了不少，單看側臉也有點紅。</p><p> </p><p>「我又不想來的。」</p><p>開口聲音倒是透亮，吉本猜想他是那種喝酒上臉的人。</p><p> </p><p>「那今天就當陪我吧，把酒錢算我頭上。」<br/>「不要。這杯喝了我就走。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊，要回去陪女朋友嗎。」</p><p>秀一轉過頭來，有點沒控制住的聲音低了下去，</p><p>「我今天只想知道一件事。」<br/>「哦，什麼？」</p><p>「什麼時候開始的。」<br/>「什麼什麼時候？」</p><p>「你和步。」<br/>「什麼？家教？」<br/>「上床。」</p><p>「啊，那邊的事嗎？」</p><p>吉本揉了揉鼻子，<br/>「那就無可奉告。」</p><p>像是突然想到什麼，快速的補了一句，<br/>「可別再動手了，你打人真疼。」<br/>「⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>年輕的調酒師依舊低頭擦杯子，一排的晶瑩剔透，似乎什麼都沒聽到。</p><p> </p><p>「自己關係都沒釐清的人，剛才又是怎麼回事，故意讓我看到⋯⋯」 <br/>秀一毫不猶豫地打斷吉本的囉嗦，<br/>「你喜歡他嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？」<br/>「你，喜歡，藤堂嗎？」</p><p>從貓唇擠出的聲音已經有些變形，他喝的急，雙眼通紅盯著吉本。</p><p>吉本抿下第二杯ロック的最後一口，用那只戴著表的手舉起杯子，轉著看那些從還未化完的冰折射出的光，不緊不慢地說道，</p><p>「我給他錢。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 幽暗的火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>
鄰近考試，步把去山崎店裡的時間調整到了一週三天，週末也不會再去打工，取而代之的是，吉本每週都會過來。</p><p>之所以說是取而代之，是因為吉本買下了步的每一個週末。不光是床笫之間的事，他也帶他去看望母親，吃飯，散步，有償佔用他的每分每秒。</p><p>那段時間週六的夜晚總是像蒙著粗布的燈，溫暖但捉摸不透，肌膚與肌膚之間的交流，使步的身體之上生成了一層薄薄的霧，那是從吉本那裡傳來的蒸騰出的熱氣。交換了體液之後，兩人彷彿融為一體，肉體上的霧的面積也變大了。</p><p>步有時會想起以前的自己，有過分離肉體與精神的極端想法。回過頭去看，也許是母親離開自己與美玲之後，又也許是剛剛升入初中的思春期，到底是何時也都模糊不清了，是不能簡單的歸類為「中二」的那一類，對於本能的生理反應與情感表達，總是有莫名的抗拒。</p><p>拒絕接受自己的本能情緒與肉體的同時也假裝輕易接受他人的行為，但到頭來誰也沒辦法進入自己的內心。</p><p>如果免去了不必要的麻煩是真的，那麼，漸漸感受不到自己內部的情感需求也是真的吧。</p><p>他側過身，頸後枕著吉本的手臂，看著他均勻呼吸的側臉，有一半映上了自己的影子，過了幾秒，男人似乎是勾起了嘴角。</p><p>這個人，或許是有辦法的，有辦法識破自己的情緒與慾望。</p><p>心裡某一處閃爍著這樣的聲音。</p><p>與他做愛時，步不願把燈打開，那男人當然不會在意他說的話，只覺得眼前人從頭到腳每分每秒都比前一刻更加粉紅的樣子，怎麼看都看不夠，愈發想讓他無處可逃。</p><p>書桌上的臺燈，榻榻米上的小燈籠狀夜燈，足夠了。<br/>
足夠識清他想要隱藏的所有弱點。</p><p>他哪裡的肌膚最為豐盈，濕潤，脆弱，輕輕用手指滑弄就忍不住輕彈腰肢，攢緊腳趾，甚至無奈地洩出一兩聲呻吟，吉本都烙在心裡。</p><p>高潮時步總是皺著眉頭搖頭，因為吉本單手摁住自己交叉的雙臂而不住的掙紮，手腕處的骨頭又被榻榻米摩擦出紅痕了吧，有幾次甚至像是帶有腥味，黏膩溫熱的東西從那裡流出來，但事後自己檢查的時候卻什麼痕跡也沒有。</p><p>躲避的地方也沒有，步剛開始遇上吉本，就不該有這樣的僥倖心理。</p><p>可到了五月，他慢慢覺得，也許躲進對方的心裡，才是唯一的庇佑。</p><p>*<br/>
天氣溫暖起來，山崎店裡的生意非常好，工作因此變得繁忙，因為步的出勤時間縮短，店裡不得不再招一位服務生。步有些過意不去，承諾說考試一結束就恢復原來的上班時間。</p><p>秀一與往常一般，休息時在後廚的空地上抽煙，步搬過板凳坐著整理各類蔬菜。</p><p>「什麼時候考試？」<br/>
「下週。」</p><p>「這樣啊，有幾成把握呢？」<br/>
「我也不清楚，一半一半吧。」</p><p>「盡力就好，你小子也別努力過了頭。」<br/>
「嗯。」</p><p>「倒是最近店裡很忙吧。」<br/>
「托你的福，涼太拉來了一個傻大個，我看他破壞鍋碗瓢盆的超能力真是和你剛來時有得一拼，麻煩死了。」<br/>
秀一滅掉煙頭，捏了捏眼角，撇撇嘴，一副頭疼的模樣。</p><p>「⋯⋯辛苦了。」<br/>
步自知理虧，放棄辯解。</p><p>秀一停頓了一會兒，輕聲道，<br/>
「⋯⋯和你那個時候一樣。」<br/>
步微微側過頭，又一次裝作沒有聽見的模樣。</p><p>自從生病之後，步發現自己與秀一的距離感有些細微的變樣，猜想吉本和秀一之間已經有了一些交集，還沒有好辦法向他坦白這一切，自己是有些卑鄙的避開與他交流了。</p><p>框裡的菜都已經理好，步向廚房走去。</p><p>「那個，還是說一聲吧。」<br/>
秀一在身後，那聲音突然有了穿透力，像是變成一小排紙做的飛機飛來，步停下腳步，回頭。</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>秀一逆著午後的光站著，步不能清楚的看到他的表情。</p><p>「我和南分手了。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
五月中旬，步在稍顯沈重的心情中完成了為期四天的考試，當他穿梭在出乎意料龐大的人群中時，來往匆匆的腳步竟莫名給予了他與高中時相差無幾的孤立感，正當熟悉的恐懼慢慢攀上心頭，迎面而來了那位倉鼠臉家教的身影。</p><p>「唷，幹嘛又裝陰鬱少年。」<br/>
「⋯⋯倒是先生為什麼會來這裡，又蹺班了嗎？」</p><p>「哪有，關心我的學生，天經地義。」<br/>
吉本搭上步的肩膀，體溫也隨之傳來。</p><p>空虛也隨之消失。</p><p> </p><p>回家的路上，路過了一家文具店，步想著這都開學有一陣了，還沒有給美玲包書皮，購置一些新的文具，多少天之前她就吵著讓自己帶她去逛書店，但自己那個時候根本沒有心情陪她，這樣說當然不只是備考時間緊張，在與秀一那天的對話之後，心情的煩悶遠超出了自己的想像，一面與吉本之間關係愈加無法控製的濃烈，他感到自己深陷於多重的煎熬之中。</p><p>這樣的拉扯，步再一次痛恨起這搖擺不定的心性，而間接察覺到自身放浪的本質，只是因為腦內模擬了同時擁有兩人的情景。</p><p>最後在「哥哥最討厭了！」的抱怨中結束。</p><p>今天，就好好給她挑一點吧。</p><p>吉本聽聞步的解釋，一邊笑著說你這哥哥真是不好當，和他一起挑選著貨架上的各類書紙。</p><p>「美玲的話，會喜歡哪樣的呢⋯⋯」</p><p>吉本低頭翻找，步站在一旁，突然想著秀一會做這樣的事嗎？他家裡也有弟弟妹妹，是比自己更加負責的哥哥，他那麼體貼，肯定⋯⋯ </p><p>不一會兒，徬彿就看到了秀一的影子。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
「你心不在焉呢。」<br/>
吉本卸下自己的巨大公文包，坐在床邊。</p><p>又是步的邀請，突然就在文具店就說些什麼，先生我們去情人旅館吧。</p><p>雖說今天吉本不是沒有這樣的意思，畢竟他的身體對自己來說有著近乎危險的吸引，可他也不是隨便找個地方就做的人，絕對是有什麼事。</p><p>果然，步急急地脫下了衣服，就爬上床，雙腿張開跪著，向吉本索吻。</p><p>這還是尚未天黑的傍晚，光透過細紗簾照到這間充滿各類明示暗示的屋子裡，在家的那一副羞澀的樣子到哪裡去了？</p><p>吉本當然回應他，思考著這場性事帶有的安撫意味，加深著吸吮。<br/>
血液充斥著肉感飽滿的雙唇，兩人都難以分離攪動著舌根，手上卻沒空閒時間，就這樣清晰大方的愛撫著，不吝嗇取悅每一處早已熟悉的敏感部位。</p><p>「先生⋯先生說過我是你的狗對吧。」<br/>
步從床頭櫃裡翻出一些器具，朝著吉本輕微喘著。</p><p>「不是被你立馬狠狠回絕了嗎？」<br/>
「我那可不是這個意思啊、年紀輕輕懂什麼。怎麼，你想玩嗎？」</p><p>吉本有些眩暈，這小孩想要做什麼，自己已經搞不懂了。</p><p>「別這樣說，我也是大人了。」<br/>
「銬住我、打我吧、」</p><p>「⋯⋯還差得遠呢，小子。」<br/>
「求求你，什麼都不要問。」</p><p>這樣的地方有的不過是便宜貨，硬質如塑膠一般的皮料，在步的身上一落一起，紅痕交錯，吉本試了幾次，他呻吟還是很小。<br/>
吉本沒有覺得他是標準的受虐者，他並不享受，疼痛明顯多於快感。</p><p>他把東西扔到一遍，胸膛貼上步已經微微腫起的背部，從流的汗可以感受到他身體的溫度，手指沿著滾燙的痕跡向下游，不時有「突突」的血管收縮。</p><p>「告訴我，發生了什麼？」<br/>
吉本開始在步大腿根處來回撫弄，果然身下那人像受不了刺激一般小幅度的抖，另一隻手再狠心地擼動手起他的性器。</p><p>「哈、嗯」<br/>
這才是有感覺的樣子。</p><p>等步完全勃起時，吉本還是沒有得到答案，他用大指堵住鈴口不讓他射精。</p><p>「啊、快讓我⋯」<br/>
「哪有這麼輕鬆就讓你射，別開玩笑了。」</p><p>又是這樣，引誘人欺負，再擺出受害者模樣。<br/>
那雙眼，臉頰，唇，乳尖，陰莖，雙膝，足，背，手腕，都是被蒸騰過的紅，吉本覺得不該這樣。</p><p>他的身體，不該這樣毫無顧忌地，沒有自知地侵蝕著自己。</p><p>徬彿在癲狂邊緣徘徊，自己也已經有些硬的物什，抵上了他一覽無餘的軟嫩穴口。</p><p>「啊⋯別」</p><p>「先生是⋯是喜歡我的嗎⋯」<br/>
他氣若遊絲，流了些晶亮的水出來，前面和後面都是。</p><p>「又是這個問題，明明是最無用的話，」</p><p>「我想知道，我想知道，告訴我，先生，你喜歡我嗎？」<br/>
他用依舊被銬在一起的雙臂去夠吉本，似乎想要求得一個支撐。</p><p>看著他豐沛的淚水，吉本別開了頭。<br/>
現在說的話能有幾分真實呢，又幾分順勢。</p><p>再有幾分安撫，多的不過是幾分助興。</p><p>「⋯⋯當然。」<br/>
「喜歡。」</p><p>「最喜歡了。」<br/>
「最喜歡了。」</p><p>啊，灼燒的感覺鮮明，真是煩死了。</p><p>「我也是。」</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
週一，和秀一收店的時候，突然下起了大雨，兩人打算等雨勢小一些再離開，坐在大廳的沙發上休息。</p><p>在這裡靠在一起，碰到生地粗糙卻踏實的觸感，腦裡飛快地飄過兩人之間的種種片段。步看著秀一玩著遊戲，有種能一直這樣下去的錯覺。</p><p> </p><p>週末，吉本沒有過來家裡，也沒有一通電話，一條消息。<br/>
持續到一週後，也沒有見他的身影。</p><p>五月很快結束了，六月，七月，八月⋯<br/>
徬彿憑空消失一般，再也沒有見到他。</p><p>剛開始，是一段非常痛苦的時間，讓他染上了菸癮。打掃屋子時，從櫥櫃下翻出半包吉本抽過的牌子，步學起他的習慣，用罐頭盒來裝灰，因為美玲在家，每次只在院子慢慢抽一根，看著升起的煙，在那幾十秒的時間裡，製造著被他包圍的錯覺。<br/>
沒過多久，只剩下癟掉的煙盒，他便又買了兩包相同的，一包留在書櫃裡，一包慢慢的抽著。</p><p>夢與現實反復交替出現著吉本的影子，糾纏不清，在討要著自己的一切。經過那些他帶自己去過的地方，使他無可救藥的有行走在無垠沙漠中的炙烤之下的幻覺。他的聲音總是會出現在街道某處，漸漸步卻沒有了仔細捕捉再失望的勇氣。</p><p>他想不出吉本消失的原因，但卻沒有「不可能會這樣」的想法，很奇怪，仿佛一開始就知道似的，索求到情感的聯繫之後，身體的距離卻不再那麼重要了。<br/>
但他還是想著吉本自己做那種事，再如垂死一般的迎來每一個欠缺朝氣的早晨，清洗掉深深染上他的气色的，自己的淫液。像水性不好的旱鴨子，做了萬般準備深吸一口氣潛入水中一樣整理好自己，踏入日常。</p><p>步後來認識到，吉本該是屬於那種並無實感的人，概念充斥腦中，大可模糊掉次元的邊界，擁有與否都不可捉摸。<br/>
可每次想到他，身體中那團幽暗的火又開始燒起來。</p><p>通過了預備考試之後，步一如既往的抽出時間學習，在店裡的工作已成日常，休息時和秀一在一起喝酒，週末有時帶著三個孩子玩。</p><p>都是如再生紙一般有著細小紋路的日子。</p><p>只是沒有肌膚之親，兩人都默認，沒辦法再跨出那一步了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 尾聲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>（三年之後）</p><p> </p><p>「恭喜西川先生再一次拿下案子！不愧是我社的金字招牌。」</p><p>「謝謝大家，非常感謝。」<br/>身著得體細格紋西服套裝的男人朝眾人微微鞠躬。</p><p>鼓掌聲停止下來時，他開口：</p><p>「這次還要特別感謝我的助手藤堂，雖然才入社一年多，已經熟練掌握了各類日常事務，是個得力的幫手。」<br/>他把步拉到身旁，拍拍他的肩膀。</p><p>「前輩過獎了。」<br/>步低頭鞠躬，西褲筆直，隱現出他修長的雙腿。</p><p>「嗯。繼續努力。」<br/>西川點點頭，目光留在步的身邊好一會兒。</p><p>「今天下班後大家去聚餐吧，主任請客！」<br/>「餵，山下，我什麼時候說了這話？」<br/>「欸，小氣～」</p><p>「主任小氣～」<br/>四下的年輕人紛紛起哄，地中海的矮胖男人掏出手帕擦汗。</p><p>「我請客，往常的地方就好了吧。」<br/>「欸，西川先生不用這樣體貼啦，今天就好好享受吧，你可是主人公呢。」<br/>「對啊，對啊，主任請客！」</p><p>「好啦好啦，我請客！」</p><p>「唷！太好啦！」<br/>「主任萬歲！」</p><p>⋯⋯</p><p>「藤堂今天晚上去嗎？」下班時，西川走過來詢問正在收拾資料的步。</p><p>「啊，西川先生。」<br/>「今晚，大概有些⋯⋯」</p><p>「要去看母親對吧，我理解的。」<br/>他食指與中指夾著一支筆，輕輕敲打著步的隔間壁。</p><p>「不過步啊，要多多參加事務所內的集體活動喔，這也是工作的一部分。」</p><p>「是。」<br/>「那麼，下次有機會一定要來。」<br/>男人一隻手放在西褲兜裡，一隻手捋了捋頭髮，然後豎起食指朝步指了指。</p><p>「好的，再一次恭喜您，前輩。」<br/>步深深低下頭。</p><p>「明天見。」<br/>「明天見。」</p><p>*<br/>已經是深秋時節，出事務所時，霓虹閃爍的街道被籠罩在半透烏墨色下，步看看天，那雲似乎要滴下來的樣子。他把大衣輓在手臂，提著公文包，有些著急地向車站走去。</p><p>美玲雖然已經升入中學，卻還是害怕寂寞，不願一人待在家，步給秀一打了個電話，確認她和由衣在一起。</p><p>「今天要去三鷹嗎？」<br/>「嗯，我晚點回來接她。」</p><p>「行。」<br/>「謝謝。」</p><p>秀一在電話那頭輕微地嘆氣，回應道不用謝。</p><p>在車站前買了一個母親喜歡的乳酪蛋糕，拜託店家稍加裝飾，用石榴色的絲帶打了一個蝴蝶結。<br/>步坐上電車。</p><p>車內有些慘白的燈光隨著行進搖晃著，照在疲憊的乘客臉上，都是一個樣。步把頭靠在車窗邊，閉眼假寐。</p><p>這個案子花費了自己大量的體力腦力，取得這樣的成果，沒有一絲得來全不費功夫，全靠自己和同僚們的辛苦汗水。<br/>西川也給了自己很多指導，兩人單獨相處的時間增多，外勤紀錄的工作他也通常只叫上自己一人。</p><p>前段時間的午餐幾乎都是與他一起，西川知道很多隱藏名店，出手也闊綽，步總是被請的一方。</p><p>這樣的關心，對於一個新人，也許是有些過了。<br/>對象又是西川這樣的社內公認的好男人，步不願成為社內的女性公敵，聚餐之類的活動參加的很少，況且⋯⋯</p><p>況且，那個人還在心裡，安分守己的接受他人的好意，很難做到。</p><p>每次坐上去母親那裡的電車，大概都在默默祈禱些什麼。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>到站後，風刮得很大，捲起不少落葉在空中打轉。步朝半山的病院走去，天完全黑了，不時有鳥叫，顯得有些突兀。</p><p>門口的警衛人員看見步，微微行了個禮。</p><p>走過上百次的道路已經完全熟練，沒有指示也可以輕鬆找到，他突然想起第一次跟在那人身後來的情景，像是在森林裡穿梭，不管自己發問，邁著大步前行的人沒開一次口。</p><p>那老舊的雨花石階梯，木製的把手，剝落的牆壁，都是往常的樣子。</p><p>不過今天，有些異樣的感覺。</p><p>回憶的影像，似乎在空氣中具象化了，步似乎在沿著細微的氣味暗中前行。</p><p>「藤堂先生來了。」<br/>值班的年輕護士抬頭向步示意。</p><p>「嗯。」<br/>「今天是您母親的生日吧。」<br/>「對的。」</p><p>「她狀態挺不錯喔，下午還推出病房在花園裡散了散步。」</p><p>「是嗎？是本田護士長嗎？」<br/>「不是呢，那個時候護士長正配藥，是一位先生幫忙的。」<br/>小護士說道。</p><p>「先生？」<br/>「對，他現在應該還在病房裡的。」<br/>說完便坐下回到手頭的工作中。</p><p>*<br/>步的心臟突然開始強力的跳動起來，本想平靜如往常一般走向這層樓的最盡頭的房間，腳步卻越走越擺脫了白日的沈重，越走越輕盈。</p><p>也許不過是笠間先生而已，在心底不斷平復著自己的情緒，無用的壓抑著自己就快傾瀉而出的萬千思緒。</p><p>佐佐木家的孩子，這麼晚還在畫畫嗎，上次來時他興高采烈地給自己看那本裝在曲奇盒裡的畫冊，每一頁都有一個繽紛的故事；藤間太太已經休息了吧，她總是很早就起床鍛煉；麻生先生呢，喔，今天有賽馬，不知他下注了哪一匹；松田家的看護今天也要守夜啊，真是辛苦⋯⋯</p><p>一間一間，透過玻璃看到自己匆匆的影子，不知為何步的心跳的更厲害了。</p><p>終於，站立在走廊終點的位置。</p><p>笠間夏菜子。<br/>門邊的名牌上清晰的標識著。</p><p>透過病房門上的小窗，期待已久的背影終於出現，還有那反復出現在夢中的聲音，步感到自己體內有明亮的火焰在升騰。<br/>那熟悉的感覺又回來了。</p><p>沒有遲疑，他一把推開了淺綠色的房門，<br/>「母親，生日快樂！」</p><p>病床邊的男人轉過頭來，看見來客慢慢展開了笑容。</p><p>「いいねえー」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>